Reece
by Eruthiawenie
Summary: Letting go of the past is impossible. Even if you thought you finally moved on, there is always that lingering memory that defies all that you think you know. That is life though, you cannot change it... This is a movie-based fan fiction, but is set three years after the Avengers. Loki/OC- (CURRENTLY ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, brahs?**

**Just to get this out there to clear any future confusion for you dear readers, but the first chapter is short, and also set eight years in the past before the Avengers, which is set in 2012. BUT, after the first chapter, the setting will be three years after the Avengers. But seeing that most people don't read what the authors write up in this little space, I'm going to rewrite the stories' time setting, so for you lovely people who do read these, just ignore it.**

**Obviously, I don't own Marvel, if I did, I'd be one motherfucking happy human being. But I do own my OC.**

**Enjoy the story, my brethren,**

_The heat was smothering._

_Ambers from the fire blazed in the air._

_A little girl covered her eyes._

_Crackling sounds filled the smoky atmosphere._

_The house was caving._

_There was no way out._

_The ceiling started to snap._

_The exits blocked._

_No where left to go._

_No where to run._

_It caved._

_-Set eight years before Avengers (2012)-_

An arrow was caught in her line of sight as it whizzed past her face. Its original purpose was most likely intended to slip through the thin layer of bone where her temple was; killing her. But alas, the girl moved over before such a thing could happen, adding to her ever-growing list of near-death experiences.

_That motherfucker._

Light red eyes narrowed at her attacker. This son of a bitch wanted to play that game, eh? Smirking to herself, Reece stood up and pulled her pistol to her chest, kicking herself off the ground and running behind a wall to her left.

This was probably going to end badly, Reece was sure of it. But you best count your asses she wasn't going down hanging her head. This guy wasn't the only one who could hit a target dead on the bull's-eye and Reece was planning on showing this bastard just that, even though she was positive he already knew of her skills.

Before moving, Reece took her surroundings in. Ten minutes ago, this place had been the ideal place for a military base. Everything was neat and in order. It was almost sickening to see such a clean, tidy place. It was just… _too_ clean. It made Reece itch with uneasiness. Nothing should be that clean and stay that nice.

But then again, Reece grew up in a rather messy house seeing that she was third to the eldest child out of seven children; things where never clean no matter how much you tried.

She had been doing a bounty mission when snatched up by men who looked similar to American military and took her to a secluded place. There were five men, all dressed in black with loaded weapons in their hands; ready to fire should something go wrong, which something did.

One man particularly caught the girl's eye seeing that he stood out amongst the cloned 'men in black'. He stood tall, but not too tall. Short brown hair and fair skinned he was. Since he was wearing black sunglasses Reece could not tell the color of his eyes, or the intentions they held with them. He carried a bow hand and a sliver of arrows strapped to his lean back. He called himself Clint Barton.

"Okay," Reece said quite slowly, drawing out the 'a'. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She was getting pissed.

"I have a proposition for you," he stated, almost tonelessly. "I'm going to be blunt and get straight to the point, because I don't feel like wasting your time, and I need to make this short and sweet."

Reece tilted her head and smiled. "Good, you're on the right track.". Clint noted that she wasn't being a sincere as she lead on. "But, depending on whether or not the information you're about to give me might peak my interest, and not waste my time is all up to my own decisions. So, please, do go on Mr. Barton."

Clint left no time for haste, "As I said before, I'm going to be pretty blunt." Reece motioned for

him to go on. "I'm from a private agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. and someone I know just happens to be interested in your skills, Miss Nilthan." She opened her mouth to ask him how he knew of her, but he cut her off. "I know all about you, Reece; the girl that's frozen in time. You should be what, 37 years old now?"

Reece felt her stomach churn and was already mentally thinking of some smartass remark to spit back at him, but once again he cut her off.

"Look, I mean no harm," He said holding his unoccupied hand up. "I'm just stating facts here. But I am personally curious how you look 20 years old when you're really 37."

Reece felt herself smile bitterly, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Barton." This time she cut him off before he could respond. "I'd love to know how the _fuck_ you know anything about me." She started walking towards Clint, now only five feet away, and it was here where he got a good look of her.

She wasn't gorgeous, but not ugly either. You could tell by her pale skin, pink eyes, and pale hair that she was albino. She had on mostly black clothing. A black hoodie that was a bit too big for her tiny frame, and a pair of grey jeans with black boots. _What a contrast to her white skin,_ Clint thought.

The albino girl scoffed in realization as to why this man was here before here.

"No." She deadpanned.

Clint's brows stitched together. "What?" Reece laughed to herself and crossed her arms, not forgetting the two pistols she kept in her boots.

"Oh, I know why you honored me with your presence, Mr. Barton."

She took a step back.

"Do you really now?"

His grip on his bow tightened.

"Oh, yes, indeed I do."

She narrowed her pink eyes.

"Then tell me, Miss Nilthan, why I'm here."

He took a step forward.

"I'm not joining your little gang, Mr. Barton. I'd rather stay solo."

Her eyes held warning in them.

"We could help you figure out what you really are."

It came out as a whisper, even though it wasn't intended to.

"I said no, and I'm not going to repeat myself!"

Clint's eyes softened a bit. "That's too bad then."

Reece knew where this was heading. "Not really, Mr. Barton-"

Reece didn't have time to finish. Clint pulled his bow up, arrow in hand, aimed at her, and fired. She had moved just in time for the arrow to pass her pale face and jumped behind the wall to her left. Which leads you to where Reece is now, clutching one of her pistols in her hand, while the other was caught in her boot. Bad timing she guessed.

The other four men from before all ran at her at once, guns in hands. _Rookie mistake_.

All four men dropped to the ground, all with a lovely piece of metal implanted in their skulls before they could even pull their triggers.

As her hyperawareness started to kick in, Reece could hear the disbelieved breath that came from Clint when his mean dropped to the ground, and something under the lines of 'Mother of god'. Reece smirked at his response. _See if that motherfucker tries shooting at me again._

Reece jumped out from behind the wall, fully attempting to jump to the other side and hide behind the wall to her right. Using her peripheral vision, she pulled up her gun and shot at the archer while successfully landing behind another shield for the time being.

As soon as she pulled the trigger, she heard the tiny bullet pierce his flesh foll owed with a cry of pain. What she didn't expect hearing was the sound of his bow hitting the ground. She aimed for his leg but must've got his arm. _His shooting arm._

Smirking in response, she felt brave enough to pull herself out from behind the wall she used as a personal shield. It wasn't until she was halfway standing up when she realized there was an arrow heading straight to her heart, luckily though, she moved but wasn't fast enough and the arrow stuck in her left shoulder, piercing its way through.

Reece threw out many curses and dropped to the ground. Even though being what she was with her faster than normal healing powers, this fucking hurt like hell.

Tears started to swell in Reece's bright eyes. She wasn't used to getting hurt. It was always the opposite way around. This wasn't supposed to be happening!

She was well knowledgeable about human anatomy and knew this wouldn't kill her. She scoffed at her own thoughts…_ kill me, eh? _But this wasn't just a wound, it was a serious wound at that. And even with her healing abilities, it would take at least a week to recover. God damn that fucking archer!

Reece was so caught up in her own fuss that she never even noticed Clint walking towards her, bow in hand, arrow in place, aiming at _her_.

Looking up at the last minute, not even an expression of fear on her face, Reece was able to watch as the metal arrow managed its way into her skull, right between her eyes.

Of course it hurt like hell. But she wasn't conscious long enough to feel the full effects as her body crashed to the ground. Even though her mind felt blank, she could still hear her surroundings thanks to her hyperawareness. The last thing she heard was Clint talking into a small phone saying he had to kill her, and that he'd just leave her there.

Just leave her there.

Just like that.

Then everything went black.

**Welp, I'm pretty proud of myself. **

**It's 5:50 in the morning and I wrote this.**

**Yelp. Prolly should proofread it before I upload it, but oh well. I'll let you guys do the grammar Nazi-ing for me! I'm too tired to scold myself.**

**But I do want to get a few reviews on this before I begin to write another chapter. But if so, there shall be Loki-ness in the next chapter. **

**Pinky promise.**

**Mucho love,**

**Tibbles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyo, readers!**

**I've decided to update a little sooner than I originally had planned on it. You're welcome.**

**I'd like to say thanks to LostInParadise21 for the wonderful review they left! It meant a lot.**

**Welp, I am off.**

**So enjoy, dear readers.**

* * *

Loki grinned maliciously.

This girl; this _mortal,_ something about her intrigued Loki in ways that sparked his interest. She was indeed interesting to watch, seeing that she still was breathing even when that damned archer shot her down. As dense as the archer seemed, it wasn't surprising to the God of mischief that he never took notice that she was indeed still alive after the arrow imbedded itself into the girl's skull.

Well, to any mortal, it was obvious to them that she would be in fact dead, but Loki noticed that her heart beat, which was rather low, was still there. Her conscious was black, but she was alive nonetheless. He scoffed at the fact that the archer just left her there laying on the ground like that.

Loki watched from his chambers in Asgard down at the girl as she lay there for what seemed like at the most of 15 minutes. She stirred, and Loki noticed that the wound she received in her left shoulder was no longer there, only a hole in her garment to act as a ghostly reminder that there used to be a mortal wound there.

She sat up, seemed to be clearing her thoughts, and noticed the arrow sticking out of her skull.

_How is she going to manage to get that blasted thing out?_ Loki thought. It was wedged in there pretty good. The archer was skilled and Loki noticed this. He had obviously bested her and took her down.

Right before she shot him in the arm with her gun, Loki saw the mischief that ran through the archer's eyes. He dropped the bow, which Loki thought was odd considering he was holding his bow in his left hand when she hit him in his right arm, _it barely grazed him._ The archer winced slightly at the pain, but paid no attention to it. Dropping his bow, the archer kept his fingers dangerously close to his weapon; itching toward his bow as if waiting for the fair girl.

As soon as she pulled herself out from behind the wall, Loki noticed how she held her head high with confidence that she had won. But no longer than a second when she stood up, she didn't eve stand up all the way when the archer grabbed his bow and shot her in her shoulder, preventing her from moving.

She was a mortal. Then again she is not. Loki was sure that he would, no, he_ will_ now exactly what this girl was and how she worked.

Loki watched as a million emotions went through the girl's eyes, but she was more surprised with a bruised ego than anything else. The archer soon walked up to her, bow in hand, and shot her between his eyes.

The archer didn't waste time as the girl fell to his feet as he pulled out a device and started talking to most likely his higher up.

The archer mentioned that he had to kill her, and that we was just planning on leaving her there.

_What a fool you are, mortal._ Loki frowned. Mortals are just so disappointing at times. He was sure since the archer knew about her ability, that she was still alive. Loki was hoping there would be another fight to watch. But do his dismay, that did not happen and the man walked away from the girl on the ground.

It was clear from the small battle that his white haired mortal was a new target that the girl was obviously a new target to this 'SHIELD' organization. He had heard bits and pieces of the conversation, more focused on his new target instead. But the girl refused to help the organization where the archer was from. So, they either saw her as a threat, wanted to make her on the good side, and tame her. But now that she bluntly refused to bend to their will, they saw her as a threat and nothing else. So, of course, just like the archer showed, they wanted to kill her. But alas, they did not do the job very well. She was very much alive. Oh, yes.

Since, he, Loki, planned on making a visit to the girl, he wanted her to at least be knowledgeable about her Norse mythology. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was approach the girl and her not know anything about him. Everyone should know all there was to know about him. He is the God of _mischief!_ Every mortal, every Asgardian should know who he is, and cower in his presence!

These people would know their place soon enough. Oh, that they would.

The god watched as the girl brought her hand up to touch to arrow sticking out of her forehead, and suddenly winced at the now-known pain in her shoulder.

Guess her shoulder wasn't healed like Loki thought.

She then touched the tip finally and gave a tug, it made her head spin and she almost fell over if it had not been for her arm catching herself from the fall.

She seemed to be cursing mentally. Who wouldn't really?

The green-eyed god had finally watched enough and wanted to end it for now.

Loki smirked to himself after he had cast a small spell on the girl, making her have the sudden interest in learning mythology. That should give her enough time to read up about him before he was able to honor her with his ever-so-loving presence.

The God of mischief then left from watching the albino girl, and headed over to his large bed. He was certain that soon, within a few years tops, that he would find this girl on Midgard.

He had to.

* * *

/././././

_Mother of fuck!_

That _sonofabitch_! He actually tried to kill her! What the hell? Just because she refused his offer. What bullshit. Utter fucking, bullshit.

Reece winced as she sat up, feeling a rush of blood run through her gaped head. She saw the arrow that that motherfucker, Clint Barton, left in her skull. Now doubt trying to kill her.

Reece smirked. _Fucking prick doesn't know what the fuck he's messing with, now does he?_

She was going to play hell pulling the metal arrow out between her eyes. How could she be so careless as to drop her guard and let him play her like that? Her of all people! She was the trickster everyone hated. She knew how to best people. She knew how to manipulate others, but ironically, the cards were turned, much to her disfavor, and she was not the one standing tall in the end.

Making her think she had hit him on a spot that gave her an advantage when he 'dropped' his bow. Oh, it was mere child's play. A toddler's trick! And she fell for it like a dumbass! Silently cursing herself, Reece smirked putting aside all of her anger and shame towards herself.

_Well played, Mr. Barton, well played indeed._

Reaching up to touch the arrow imbedded into her skull, Reece winced when she felt the sting in her left shoulder. _Oh, that's right. _He hit her twice. Bruising her ego more than her body. Even though it was healed on the outside doesn't mean it's healed all the way through. She was sure that there was still a hole on the inside of her shoulder where the arrow went directly through.

It was going to be a bitch pulling the damn arrow out. She pulled her hand up again, ignoring the ever-growing pain in her shoulder. Running her fingers along the metal arrow, Reece gave it a small pull, and then wished she had left it alone. No sooner than she done that she got a massive head rush and almost fell back to the could ground if it had not been for her arm to unctuously catch her.

_What the hell am I going to do?_ She had to get out of there, she was damned sure. Picking herself up, arrow still stuck in her skull, and dashed out of the room as fast as her swooning body would allow her.

Reece then got the sudden urge to learn about Norse mythology. _Huh, that was random._ But nonetheless, she would check it out. When she was interested in something she would do as much research as she possibly can. Then her mind went back to Clint Barton.

This was going to be interesting.

She knew that SHIELD would shit their panties if they knew she was still alive. And she planned on letting them know that soon enough.

Reece was going to get revenge.

She was dead-set on it.

* * *

_-Three years after Avengers(2012)-_

It was the beginning of fall of 2015, where the leaves were changing their colors to various shades of yellows, greens, browns, and reds. The atmosphere was beginning to cool itself off from the harsh summer heat. It wasn't too hot but it wasn't too cold either. Just the was Reece liked it.

Reece was walking back to her house that sat on the outside of New York city. It was away from all of the bitter city folk and blinding bright city lights. A small house it was. No bigger than a small apartment; one bedroom, one bath, and the kitchen and dining room were one, plus a small living room that could've passed for another bedroom smaller than her already small room itself.

It wasn't a bad place though. She knew a few people here and there, and someone just happened to let her rent the place for $215 a month. That, in Reece's book, was not bad at all. And plus, it was far away from the annoying city, Reece held a steady job as a waitress down at a local restaurant called Shawarma. She didn't really make 'big bucks' there but it was enough for her to pay her rent, and buy what items she needed to survive. Which mainly consisted of food and DVD rentals.

Reece didn't have much of a life. But then again, if you were her, you wouldn't want much of a life either. After her incident with Clint Barton and his organization called SHIELD years back, she kept a pretty low profile. Last thing she wanted to do was get in SHIELD's way again. Last time she almost ran into them again was three years ago, when apparently, Loki, a god of Asgard, had came to Earth and most likely tried to take it over. Reece tried her best to get near Loki, seeing that he was a God of mischief in Norse mythology, and she was well-knowledgeable with the Norse myths. But, as much as she tried, she could not get near the god-her idol.

She had taken a real liking to Loki. He was a lot like her; lonely, misunderstood, slightly insane, and mistreated. It made her heart ach knowing that they were so much alike. His family issues made her think of hers.

She never had the best of upbringings. Never felt what it was like to be loved by your parents. Always being the 'black sheep' of the family, just because of her albinism, she never was treated equally; never fairly. Her mother looked at her like she was some form of mutant, and her father just didn't care, he let whatever happen, happen; not being a father at all. Reece actually recalls a memory when she was just about seven years old. It was the middle of the day and Reece came back from playing at the neighbor's house for the evening. _That was when everything felt right._ Running inside, she planned on telling her parents about Alexandra, the neighbor girl, who was going to have her birthday party, and Reece was invited.

Reece was hardly ever allowed to go out in public. So, she was a sheltered child, and home schooled at that. Reece remembers her mother telling her that there are mean people in the world that won't understand her condition, that they would be very mean to her. That's why she needed to stay home with mommy and daddy.

_What a fucking lie._

Reaching her parent's door, Reece heard her mother and father yelling at one another.

"I don't care, Allen!" her mother screamed, " that… that _thing_ is not my child! My children are _perfect_, and she is far from it! Look at her skin, Allen!" She heard her father growl.

Reece stood outside the door, afraid to move, afraid to speak.

"Look at what you're saying!" Her farther retorted. "That thing is OUR daughter, Christine!" Her mother, Christine let out a laugh that sounded like it was on the bridge of tears and laughter.

"That thing is a monster!"

"That monster is our child, Chris! And whether or not you can see it, she is a little girl, she doesn't need this! Why not just give her over to the adoption clinic and they can take care of her?"\

_Adoption?_

"No one would want her, Allen," By this time her mother sounded as if she would break at any moment. Much to how Reece felt; it was making her head hurt.

"Shhh, Chris, look," Her father soothed, "she may not be the ideal daughter we wanted, but at least we still have our other beautiful children."

_Ouch._

Reece shook her head at the bitter memory. It wasn't long after that her mother started with the experi-

No… she wasn't going there. No now. That memory needed to be burned, sealed away or something. Reece shuddered just thinking about the memory.

After five minutes of conflict with her inner self, Reece let her thoughts drift back to Loki.

About him trying to conquer Earth. _Not that I didn't really mind._

She was actually hoping that Loki would gain control over this god forsaken plant. People needed to be put in their place, they needed to be controlled. And this fuck up of a country wasn't making anything better! They needed a good ruler like Loki, Gof of mischief looking over them. As odd as it sounded, it was true.

It made her feel even more rage towards SHIELD when she discovered that they were tracking down Loki. Yes, that's right. She knew all about it. Why do you think she would even dare living so close to New York like this? To keep tabs on the people she swore she would get revenge on. Namely, Clint Barton.

Now her thoughts drifted towards Mr. Barton.

_That cocksucker._

Even though it had been years ago, Reece still carried rage for the poor son of a bitch. How could she ever forget how he tried to kill her just because she refused to join SHIELD? It was childish, really. And oh, how he played her like a toy just so he could 'take her down'. Which failed. Much to Reece's disappointment, she was sure she couldn't die. She's attempted suicide so many times, she wasn't sure if she was doing it right or not, but it never worked.

Of course, that was when she was younger. Actually, the last time it had happened was a year before her run-in with Clint Barton.

The sound of an owl brought her back to her sense.

It was then that she realized she was still standing outside.

Reece quickly made her way to her steps and opened her old, rusted door, pushing herself inside.

Like she's said before, her house wasn't large, it was rather small.

Reece walked into her tiny kitchen and let the motion light flicker itself on when she sat her bag and keys on the small rounded table.

Running a finger through her choppy white hair, she realized the time of the night. _9:46 p.m._

_Well, fuck._

There goes her night. Reece had planned on finishing up her painting she was making. It was sitting against the wall of the ktichen, paint already dry.

It was a picture of Loki. He was standing in his Asgardian garb, helmet and all. His eyes glared with fierceness, but showed a hint that he was lonely.

Kicking off her boots, Reece walked over to it, and poked it with her toe.

"You'll havta wait til tomorrow, big guy, it's too late an-"

"Oh will I now?" A silky voice replied out of thin air.

Reece felt herself stiffen, and activated her hyperawareness as she listened for a heart beat, breath, or even a stomach growl.

She mustered up all the courage she had to speak, this guy was making her feel smothered.

"What are you doing here?"

She heard his light footsteps as he slowly walked up to her.

Reece felt the hair on her neck stand as the room temperature seemed to drop. She never noticed how badly her breathing was uneven and how she shook.

"Shouldn't your better question be along the lines of 'Who are you?' or 'How did you get in here?' and 'What do you want with me?'," She heard him chuckle lightly.

"You _mortals _amaze me, you know?" Reece felt his breath on her ear.

She jumped in surprise, but brought her right arm down to her thigh and pulled out her pistol. Turning around and aiming it at her intruder, but something stopped her dead in her tracks.

Light red eyes met his taunting emerald green orbs. He was smirking as the gun was pushed directly at his forehead. Looking down at the girl in pure amusement.

_His smirk. That smirk, it's… it's-_

"Loki," She whispered.

He cocked his head. "Yes, my lady?"

"It's you, but how? You- you're, you're real?" Reece could not find the right words to express how she was feeling right now. She wasn't sure if it was gratitude or pure fear. Either or, it's not a fantastic combination.

He stood a whole head above her. His long black, midnight hair slicked back in it's usual style. He wore his Asgardian battle armor, but without the helmet. His back was straight, _perfect posture._ And his hands her clasped behind his back.

He seemed to be looking her up and down, as if looking for some key element that might give away all of her secrets to him. He cocked a perfect eyebrow at her.

"I assure you, my dear, that I will not be harming you,"

Reece realized she was still holding the gun pressed against his forehead. She dropped it immediately and took a few steps back.

"I am sorry, Loki, I mean, my king." She stammered, but nonetheless, got her point across when she knelt down on one knee. Not looking into his eyes, but at his black leather boots.

Loki smiled at her submission.

Oh, this was getting so much more interesting.

He hadn't been in this women's house that long and within mere minutes, she was already at her knees, calling him _king._

Yes, it seems that the little spell he placed upon her many years ago seemed to take its toll. It worked, not like it was going to fail though.

Loki paced a bit towards the kneeling girl before him.

"Stand, child, no need for that just yet," She slowly lifted her head, unsure if he was joking or not. Seeing no sign of foolishness, Reece finally stood to her feet, avoiding his intense gaze.

"Look at me, girl, and tell me your name," He demanded, but not in a harsh tone as it might have sounded.

She finally drew her bright eyes up to meet his green depts. "Reece, sir. It's Reece Nilthan."

Loki grinned wider at the girl.

He liked her, oh yes he did.

But he was about to do something daring, something that will end up bringing up the past. Nothing too rough though, but not a pleasant memory at the least.

Eager, Loki spoke bluntly, "I have a proposition for you, my lady."

Reece bristled. W_hat the hell?_

Something in her snapped.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" as soon as the words left her mouth, Reece begged for them go come back. She didn't mean to snap like that!

But before she could apologize, Loki had her by the throat, and was dangerously close to her face.

Reece expected a scowl, or for him to smite her. But instead, he was just smirking with insanity.

"Oh, my, my.," He cooed. "Look at you, my love, aren't you the fighter I've seen so much of? I was a bit disappointed when you submitted to me so easily, but then again, it is me. I am a god."

He was right; Loki is a god. And she just probably pissed him off… _I think?_

* * *

**My head hurts. I need sleep, so I'm cutting this a bit shorter than I originally intended it to be.**

**But, alas! It's not the last chapter, so calm your tits dudes.**

**I'm going to see Dark Shadows tomorrow!**

**Going to be fun.**

**I don't know what else to say besides thanks to all of you who alerted/favorites and whatnot! And thank you to my one, dear reviewer!**

**And in all seriousness, if I don't get more reviews on this story them I'm going to assume it's not worth me continuing. Ergo, I won't complete the story. I assume it's a good story, but I only have two reviewers so far..**

**That's all folks!**

**Tibbles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAY GUISE.**

**First off: I'd like to apologize for the late update, I've just been wrapped up in a few things. AKA, being lazy. But whateves, it's the summer, and I DO WHAT I WANT.**

**And secondly, I would like to say thanks to all those who've favorite/alerted the story thus far! I have had 415 hits so far! Wouldn't kill people to just take a few seconds out of their lives to review though; just like my only review said, an author's inspired by their reviewers. **

**And I would like to say thank you to my only lovely reviewer, LostInParadise21! I really do enjoy your feedback, and when Loki was spying on Reece, I just kind of imagined him seeing her through his mind. I think that was actually something I was supposed to go back to and fix; when I was writing it I was juggling all kinds of ideas on that certain spot, but I forgot to go back to it. Sorry if it was a bit confusing.**

**I've been chewing on a lot of sunflower seeds and my mouth is completely raw; it hurts.**

**Fucking salt.**

**Welp, enjoy thy story fellow Loki fans.**

**Tibbles.**

Reece found herself glaring back at the god before her. She did not mean for her words to come out sounding so harsh, she never thinks before she speaks. Honestly, if you think before you speak then the only thing you would be doing is filtering your thoughts and you won't be able to say what you really want to say. Well, that's what Reece always thought anyway. Even though she knew when to stop, the fact that she was pissed off kind of overpowered her common sense, and so she continued on.

"Let me down, you mediocre god!" she spat. Loki's eyes darkened.

"It'd be wise to stay your tongue, _mortal._" He hissed while tightening his grip around her neck just a tiny bit.

Reece winced and tried desperately to control her breathing and her temper. Right now was not the time to be pissing of the God of mischief. And even though she's basically on the wrong track, it won't kill her to stop messing with this guy and actually be nice to him. It's not like she can't die, but she can feel pain. Obviously pain hurts, so she wanted to try and avoid that.

After a few long, deep breaths, Loki let the girl go and watched as she effortlessly dropped to her feet and standing straight up without looking him in the eyes. He scoffed. _She is quick on her feet, but needs to learn respect._

"The least thing you could at least do is look me in the eyes,"

She brought her bright red eyes up to meet his non-amused green ones as she spoke with all the confidence she could muster, "Forgive my outburst, my king." She slightly bowed in respect.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Loki seems to shrugged her question off like it is nothing, but he is still slightly upset at her lack of struggle. He at least wanted her to kick or scream or even try to fight him. Maybe he should have placed a different spell on her all those years ago.

"Like I said before," Loki began not waiting for her to respond, " I have a proposition for you." Reece's eye twitched a little as she tried to control herself from smashing his pretty face against her pretty wall. " I am back here on Midgard, and as you might be well aware of last time I was here my _trip_ did not fair so well."

Her ear perked at this.

"So, you're back to try and conquer Earth again?" Reece oh-so bravely asked.

The colorless girl kind of slightly expected him to growl or scold her for asking such things, but he just gave her a creepy grin.

"Oh, why you just love asking questions, don't you, _Reece_," He cooed. It wasn't a question, but a mere statement. Reece wasn't sure if she liked the way her name rolled off of his tongue so easily or maybe it was just plain creepy. But she was sure he was just toying with her; he _is_ the God of mischief.

"This realm needs a good ruler such as myself. It is corrupted with the moronic ways of you _mortals_, and I could set you worthless beings straight. I could bring you out of the darkness your people love to live in. This realm could be the most powerful of all realms…" Loki looked down on Reece and did that creepy grin again. "And it would all thanks to me, Loki, God of mischief."

Reece shut her eyes for a brief moment. Was he planning on trying to take over the earth? It was not going to work! The last time Loki tried such a thing the Avengers took him down much faster than Loki ever thought. It doesn't matter what kind of plan he has, he cannot win against the Earth's mightiest hero's.As much as she dislikes them-just because they work with SHIELD- she's not dumb enough to ignore how powerful they are.

Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. One of the world's top millionaires and top one of the world's most successful genus. He's smart, witty, and has the money to basically do whatever the man desires. Steve Rogers, who is also Captain America, a super-soldier who can kick ass with his shield, and also who has a nice ass. Reece is not going to lie, ol' Cap has a nice body for being 70 years old. Bruce Banner, the fucking Hulk. Loki knows this guy enough to know he's dangerous. Thor, Loki's own brother. He's a demigod; God of thunder. Nothing else needs to be said. Natasha Romanova, Black Widow, an amazing, ass-kicking spy who can do whatever the fuck she wants. And last but not least, Clint Barton, oh Mr. Barton. Reece's favorite person. Also known as Hawkeye, Clint is much like herself, and can shoot basically just about anything he damn well pleases.

There was no way in hell that Loki can defeat these people again. Last time he had a powerful army called the Chitauri on Loki's side, and it still didn't work out so well. He was still taken down.

The only thing Loki was going to accomplish is getting his ass kicked again, and taking her down with him. She is not going to help him regardless of her respect for him.

"I won't do it." She said bluntly. Loki looked a bit taken back.

"_What did you just say?_" He hissed for the hundredth time for the night.

Reece knew this wouldn't end well. Even though she could feel the lump in her throat and her stomach drop, her pride wouldn't let her bend just yet. She was going to give him a hell of a time; god or not.

"I'm know your plans, Loki, I'm not going to help you," She said taking a few steps back. She needed to get as much space between them if she was going to make a run for it. "You're just going to lose, Loki!"

Loki glared at the girl. A handful of emotions ran through him right now. But most of all, he was more curious than anything as to why this girl won't help him. He laughed a madman's laugh. It frightened the girl before him.

Reece found her voice.

"It sounds like a nice plan- you ruling over these morons," She stammered, surprised and pissed off at her voice sounding as if she was unsure of her actions. "But, you have to understand, it will not work!"

Loki walked up to the girl, closing as much space between the two where it wasn't uncomfortable. Backing up against the wall, Reece tightened her grip on her gun. If she shot him, it wouldn't kill Loki, but it sure would give her a moment to run. Last thing on her mind was to go toe-to-toe with a god.

Placing a hand above her head, Loki's face tightened as he leaned down to get a better look at the girl who tried to look as placid as possible.

Reece felt her breath catch in her throat as Loki leaned into her. He was popping her personal bubble. Invading her comfort zone. She didn't like it. She half expected him to strike her or kill her. She kind of hoped for the latter; she didn't really feel like getting beat up by a god.

But instead of doing either of those, Loki just stared at her. His gaze was intense, it made Reece squirm a bit. She was uncomfortable with him looking at her like he was trying to look in her mind, trying to figure her out… trying to see what she was.

Loki stared down at her hard, and Reece attempted to look away, but found it harder to do than she had planned in her mind. The silence was uncomfortable. This whole situation was uncomfortable! She felt her face flush when she felt his cold breath on her face.

"_What are you?_" Loki asked, not expecting those few words to come out a whisper. But they did, and Loki didn't like it, but chose to ignore it for the time being.

He was looking in her eyes as if they held all his answers to his questions. Reece finally let out a shaky breath she had been holding. "I am not really sure," was all she could manage to get out before her voice cracked. She was scared, that was for sure. No matter what her façade she was holding, her voice ripped her mask apart and made her stare straight at the god, emotions bare.

"You're not human," He said, voice just above a whisper. "Hell, you're not even a _mortal._"

It was then that Reece noticed how he said the word 'mortal'. It was like he was spiting the word out of his mouth showing how much he loathed them.

She brought her hands up to his chest, which was covered by his breastplate. She tried giving a small shove, showing him to back off. Loki either didn't get the small message or just simply didn't care. He kept his posture unmoving and his eyes on her.

He had to have some other purpose to coming here to earth. Not just to attempt to conquer it again. No, he must be here for something else. Loki was not stupid; he knew no matter what that he would be outnumbered to those bastards, the Avengers. He wouldn't come back just to get his assed kicked, that would be ignorant. And Loki wasn't.

Not knowing his real purpose of being here; in her house, and not wanting to take over this world scared her even more. She had to know though, why was he here?

"Please," She whispered. His eyes widen briefly at her feeble attempt at speaking. It was clear in that one word that she was frightened, yet she tried to speak to _him_?

She opened her mouth a few times before actually speaking. _Her lips are trembling_. Loki thought.

"Why are you really here, Loki?"

Loki dropped his hand from above her head and stood straight. Reece's hands fell to her sides as well, but she kept her eyes on Loki even though he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was looking above her head, as if he were thinking to himself. That was the total opposite, he was having an internal conflict.

_Why am I here?_ He had no real intentions. He just wanted to come down to Midgard and scare this girl before him, _right?_ Yes, that's why he's even here. No, he was attracted to her power. He wants to know what he is. He wants to know what makes her tick.

After his harsh punishments received for his actions against Midgard and Asgard, Loki was able to return to his 'normal' life, if that's what you could call it. Loki had proved himself worthy of being called the Prince of Asgard once again, even when most people still did not trust nor like him. It seemed the only people who even treated him normally was Thor, his step brother, and Frigga, his step mother. Even Odin himself didn't treat Loki as bad as the others did. Odin, his adoptive father even treated him a bit better than Sif or the warriors three did. Everyone looks at him like he's a monster. But they have every right to. He _is _a monster. He _should_ be feared. So, why then did he hate it?

Reece looked up at Loki. His eyebrows were knitted together, and he seemed to be having an argument with himself. His mouth opened and closed as if he were trying to say something, but nothing came out.

She was taking a daring risks. Reece pulled her hands up, still holding her gun, and rested them, as best as she could, on Loki's shoulders. He flinched at the contact and sent her a chilling glare. "What in the name of Odin are you doing, girl?" He spat at her. He looked confused.

Reece fought the erg to push him away from her light touch, but thought better of it.

"Tell me why you're here, Loki," She asked again, confidence in her voice.

He pulled away from her and growled. She instantly pulled her gun to her chest and flattened her back against the wall and watched Loki like a hawk as he paced back and forth in her kitchen.

"You are something else, you know that?" He began looking back at her, amusement in his voice.

She started to say something but Loki cut her off. "You, a pathetic lowly being, try to question me? The God of mischief!" He pointed a long pale, slender finger at the girl. "If you want answers from me you best be giving me a few yourself, understand?" Reece audibly swallowed.

"Of course," She whispered.

She then loosened her grip on the tool use for killing that was in her hand, setting it on the counter next to her. Walking over towards her small table in her small kitchen as her legs shook, she pulled a chair out for herself and sat down, glad she didn't fall.

Loki took the notion and moved forward towards the table where the girl was sitting, but didn't sit down. He just stood there.

Reece mentally rolled her eyes. "Where do you wanna start?" She asked.

The god made a clicking noise with his tongue and smiled down at her. "Tell me what you are."

"I can't," She deadpanned.

"And why not?" He asked, irritation obvious in his voice.

"Because, I don't even know that answer myself."

Loki sighed. "Surely, you must have an idea, I know you're not that stupid."

Reece gave a small smile at his tiny compliment. "I don't know, really." She watched Loki close his eyes and sigh again.

"How did you become the thing you are now? Can you at least give me that?" Reece felt her stomach drop. She didn't feel like telling this man her life story. But judging by his expression, she had to tell him something; he was a god after all. He could kill her in an instant even though she was sure she couldn't die. But surely, Loki, a sorcerer, could find a way to end her life.

But, maybe if she did tell him, with his knowledge he could help figure out what she is exactly. Or at least help her. And if she didn't tell him he most likely would not tell her why he was here, and she needed to know. If he were going to take over the planet, or try to, she would have to stop him. Even though she hated this world, there were still a lot of innocent people that wouldn't deserve to die or live in hell. It just wasn't right. She wasn't tender-hearted or anything, but she sure did have a soft spot for children, and if Loki took over this world those children would be in danger. She didn't want that.

Loki sitting down at her small table seemed to bring her out of her daze. He was sitting perfectly up straight with one hand on the table, and the other most likely on his lap. His face was emotionless but his eyes told a story of a life that must hold a great endurance of pain and loss. Once again, his eyes bore into hers and she found his gaze too intense so she looked down at her own pale hands that were folded on top of the table.

"I guess it all started before I was born," She explained, not looking at the god. "My parents, Allen and Christine Nilthan, were what you might call, 'proper'. They wanted everything to be just _perfect._" The malice in her voice when she spoke that last word didn't go unnoticed by the God of mischief. "My mother and father both were scientist. Both beautiful, with beautiful children… until I came along."

Reece looked up at Loki to see if he was still listening, his eyes glued to hers proved that he was in fact listening, so she continued.

"I was born as an albino. Do you know what that is?" Loki scoffed.

"Of course I do you twit." She rolled her eyes and moved on.

"As I said before, my parents liked things to be perfect, and I was far from it. Being born with white skin, white hair, and red eyes didn't appeal to my parents. My other siblings were born with blonde and brown hair, with fair skin and dark eyes. All of the looked so perfect, and of course, I didn't really fit into the picture perfect family." She looked as if she were planning out her words carefully before she spoke again. "My mother took my condition the worst. She even wanted to give me into adoption, but my father said there must've been something they could do to try and fix me. Both of them were scientist, so they were naturally curious. Growing up I never really had a normal childhood. My parents tried to mutate my skin color, adding in what fragments of melanin they could. Needless to say, just to cut the story a bit shorter, my parents experimented on me until I was 14 years old."

"Because I was born an albino and because of the many and many experiments my parents performed on me, my body was a bit smaller and frailer than another child of my age. I was 14 and looked like I was 11. Over the years of experiments, I noticed a lot of changes that were happening to my body, and it wasn't the changes that my parents had wanted. When I would get hurt or cut my skin, my injuries would heal like anything I had ever seen. And when they finally enrolled me into school when I was 10, I noticed in my gym classes I was faster and stronger than my peers. I never really noticed how keen my senses were until my tenth grade year in high school biology class. There was a gas leak, and of course you can't see, smell, or touch gas, so it was impossible to find. Except for me. I was able to pin-point the exact location, which both surprised and scared my teacher. Then a couple of months later I was walking home from school and was hit by a car. The impact of the hit should've killed me. The doctors said it was a miracle, but I know better."

"But to sum it all up, I'm sure my parent's experiments made me this way. But it seems I've stopped aging. My hair won't even grow anymore, if I cut it, it's going to stay that length. It's like my body just shut "

Loki was quite for a minute or two. Most likely taking in the information Reece just gave him.

"Interesting." Loki said more to himself. "Your parents were bad people, it seems."

Reece scoffed. "You can only imagine."

"What happened to them?"

She sighed, "They burnt in a fire a long time ago."

"Would you take it back?"

Reece finally looked at Loki, "Take what back?"

"Their deaths," He deadpanned.

She thought about it for a moment. She loved them, even though they never loved her. They were her parents even when they never acted like it.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Why not? They're your parents after all." Reece stayed quite. "You killed them didn't you? Your own parents."

She closed her eyes. "Your own parents are dead because of you, Reece."

It took everything in her power not to jump across the small table and smack him hard against his stone face. Her hands her shaking and her breathing was uneven.

Oh, Loki just _loved_ the reaction he was getting from her. He loved the pained look on her pale features. The way she shook with anger, the sweat that was starting to build at the top of her brow. How she was breathing in short, broken gasps. He loved everything about it.

"That's pretty low, even though your parents were monsters."

Reece couldn't take it anymore, she was about to curse this man to hell but Loki cut her off.

"But, they deserved it." He said picking off a hair on the arm of his coat.

"Wait-what?" Reece was confused. He just rilled her up and pissed her off, and ended it like that? _The son of a bitch was just-_

"You were fucking toying with me!" She yelled standing up.

Loki smirked. "That I was," Her face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"But-"

"No need to raise your voice with me, girl, now sit down."

His voice was soft, but it still held authority in it. So she listened and did as he told her to do.

After about five minutes of them just sitting there; Reece still a bit fumed at Loki, and Loki just sitting looking deep in thought. Her standing up and grabbing two bottles of water from her fridge, and tossing him one brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked at the bottle and back to her, not really knowing what he's supposed to be doing with it, but he's not really about to ask her for help.

He just watched her out of the corner of his eyes open the bottle by turning the lid, so he did the same. Reece knew he was watching her and was too stubborn and set on his pride to actually ask for help, but ignored it and went on and took a long waited drink.

Loki looked as if he was about to ask another question, but Reece cut him off.

"So, now it's my turn," She began ignoring Loki's heated glare. "Why are you here?"

Loki smiled, and this time it wasn't that of a madman's, but it was still creepy.

"Oh, I just came for you, dear Reece," He smiled even wider when the color drained from her face. "You are an interesting thing, and I just wanted to figure you out."

**Fin.**

**For this chapter at least. Haha.**

**For my readers and my only reviewer: PLEASE REVIEW! I ENJOY YOUR FEEDBACK.**

**Much love,**

**Tibbles.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight poured through the cracks in the dark curtains, as if attempting to brighten the darkened room. Reece rolled over and groaned. This was a weekend! She wasn't supposed to be awake so early in the morning god damn it!

Then last night's events came back and flooded Reece's mental threats at the morning's rays.

Her revealing part of her life's story to a man, not just any man, but a God…

Loki.

_Oh, I just came for you, dear Reece._

_You are an interesting thing, and I just wanted to figure you out._

She snorted. _That cocky, ruthless sonofabitch!_ Thinking he can just waltz his ass in here like that- wait. _When did I get in my bed?_ She thought. Thinking back, Reece couldn't remember anything that happened after Loki had said that.

Closing her red eyes, Reece sat up and rubbed her temples and tried to piece together her thoughts before jumping to any strange conclusion.

She had seen Loki last night, hadn't she? Of course she had. Reece wasn't the one to forget things like that, but then why couldn't she remember anything after Loki had said that to her?

It just didn't make sense.

Reece threw the covers off of her body and looked down at her sickening white frame. She scrunched up her nose- still the same clothes from when she got home yesterday. Her head felt heavy though, like she had been asleep for centuries. Her body shook with unknown uneasiness, and her breath was raggedy. Sweat covered her body making her clothes from the previous day cling closely to her transparent skin. Nonetheless, she felt sick.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She asked, barely above a whisper, to no one in particular; not really expecting an answer.

Unbeknownst of the dark, looming figure that watched her every move with the utmost amusement, she went about her way.

Reece pealed off her clothes from the previous day, mind still clouded with confusion. She was positive Loki had been in her house last night. She knew he had to of been, unless she was losing her grip on reality. She needed a shower. And she needed it now.

The colorless girl audibly sighed as soon as the steaming, hot water ran down her frail frame. Closing her eyes, Reece physically felt her muscles relax and ran her hands through her tattered white hair, pushing the water throughout her roots.

_You are an interesting thing, and I just wanted to figure you out._

Those words, Loki's words ran through Reece's head, no matter how hard she tried to forget them- _even if the words were never said_- they kept creeping back into her mind like a plague.

This was all just so confusing, it's making her head hurt. Each heartbeat meant a throb of pain that stirred throughout her brain. After lathering and rinsing her entire body, head to toe, she stepped out of the steamy shower and grabbed a towel, drying her body off.

Reece stood in front of her mirror, wiping it off because of the steam from her shower, and examined her naked body.

It made her _sick_.

Reece hated the way she looked- everything about her just screamed monster. Her parents were right; she was disgusting. Her entire body was disgusting with sickening pale skin, and unnatural red eyes. It was all so wrong. Why had she been born like this?

Biting her lip, Reece kept back her tears. All the while the harsh words her mother would spat when she though Reece couldn't hear.

A freak of nature.

Disgusting animal.

The perfect fuck-up.

A _monster._

A _thing._

Reece wasn't even considered to be a human being in her mother's eyes. She was just a _thing, _or more preferably known as _it._

Even though she puts up a beautiful façade, she cannot hold onto that mask forever. Reece tried to choke back a sob but failed in doing so. Her shoulders started to shake as she dropped herself to the ground, head hung low as her tears fell. Her hands still lingered on the edge of the sink, a small support to keep her body from completely falling to the ground as she wept.

Why was she so… _imperfect_? Why couldn't she have been born a normal girl, just like her parents wanted? Now look at her, she's a monster! A monster that was now loosing their mind! In her stupor, Reece couldn't help but scoff. It only seems reasonable that her mind was slowing pulling itself away from realty; she's already _fucked up_ enough. So this ending seems so fitting for her; a freak of nature- a monster.

Memories of her parents brought up memories of her past. Not just any part of her past, but the fire.

Oh, how Reece could never forget that smothering, smokey atmosphere. Every breath was pointless because there was no oxygen in the air; every gasp had you clawing at your chest in vain, trying, and begging for that sweet, sweet oxygen that never came. You could barely keep your eyes open because the heat and sparks stung in your eyes.

She shuddered just remembering how the fire and nipped and dug into her tender flesh. _And the cries of her family._ That noise, no matter how badly her siblings or parents treated her, Reece could never even imagine forgetting their screams as they burnt alive. _All but her mother._

Reece began to shake even harder, her hands slipped from the marble sink and collided with the tiled floor as she let out a blood curling scream. Holding her head in both of her hands, she let out scream after scream, trying, attempting anything to rid herself of such feelings. They burnt and weld inside of her, forcing her to her breaking point.

Her throat was on fire and her face was swollen, her body's previous spasmodic state slowly started to calm itself down as she slid herself to the cold floor.

Closing her eyes shut, Reece let out a few uneven sighs and pulled herself together as best as she could.

She rarely ever broke down like that.

But that dream, that fucking dream! Was it even real? Everything made her head hurt, and eventually it was overcome with numbness as her mind went blank.

After laying there for hours on hours, Reece laughed coldly at herself and finally pealed her now dry body off of the floor and made her way into her bedroom.

She didn't even have to look out the window or at her clock to tell that it was already night time, her hyperawareness told her before she even realized it herself.

Pulling on a loose shirt and a pair of underwear, the girl wasted no time slipping underneath her covers and drifted off into a much needed rest.

As soon as he was sure she was completely rested in slumber, Loki made himself materialize. A huge grin slithering its way over his features as he mocked the girl before him.

Everything was going to plan; it was making his hair stand on ends. He wanted the girl to think she was going insane; he wanted her to break down. He _needed_ her to be in a fragile state. It was the only way to get her to submit to him without giving a huge fight.

Don't get Loki wrong, he loved a good fight, but if things were going to go smoothly in the short time period that he had, he needed her as fast as he could get her. So obviously, breaking her down and making her weak was the best approach. He could always force her, but he needed the girl to be on his side, not against him.

Loki knew a lot about Reece Nilthan. Too much, to be honest. But he needed to know that extra information if he were to try and attempt to tame this broken spirit of hers.

Upon talking with her the pervious night, Loki already knew of her past, more than even _Reece_ thought she knew. His sadistic side of him just wanted to watch her wallow in her own pity as she told him her story. Which, she didn't give much of a reaction, just a stony gaze, much to Loki's irritation.

Walking over to the sleeping girl, the smirking God of mischief grabbed a handful of white locks and snatched her out of her comfort, pulling her to her feet beside of her bed.

Reece screamed in angst, reaching up to grab the being holding her hair in a steel-grip and tugged as hard as she could in her Adjective Use (consider revising) state, which wasn't very impressive.

Loki quirked an eyebrow as he watched the girl thrash and kick under his hold. Green eyes locked onto burning red ones. Loki _shivered._

_Those eyes,_ he thought with a Cheshire grin. _Let the anger out; let the hate fuel your desire to rip me to pieces. Com on, little one, fight me off._

The insane God was enjoying the intense, murderous gaze that the petite girl threw at him. He could feel her breath seethe through her clenched teeth; the perfect epitome of anger was etched onto her porcelain features, as he could basically see her every thought just by looking into those _intense_ red eyes.

For some unknown reason, Loki let his eyes trace every inch of her twisted face. How pale and smooth her white skin looked; not even a single blemish in sight. She didn't wear any powder or foundation, the only kind of make-up Loki ever saw her wear was a light shade of grey that hung to her upper eye-lid, and the mascara that highlighted her bright, pinkish eyes. Her choppy, white hair that reached just above her breast, and how it framed her round face, making her look younger than she really was. Her lips were full, but pale because of her genes that she hates with a burning passion.

She wasn't like any of the other females back in Asgard, but she wasn't a sore to the eyes. She looked delicate, yet Loki knew there was so much more to her than what met the eye. Her eyes were far too bright for her own good, and they had an almond shape to them. No, she wasn't ugly, far from it. But she wasn't close enough to be called as beautiful as the goddesses of Asgard.

Before the Liesmith could stop himself, he brought her face closer to his and placed his lips against the hollow of her ear. Making her body grow rigid with discomfort as he blew a hot breath against her skin.

_She whimpered._

Oh, how Loki just _loved _that sound she just made. It was not cry out of pleasure, oh _no_, but a cry out of distaste at the close actions he was taking. He knew she hated his touch, and this was only a small victory to make her make such noises of discomfort.

She shifted and tried to bring the distance between the two back, but Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her shaking body against his lean one. Chest against chest, and held her crumpled firm against his own.

"What is the matter, my lovely _Reece_?" He whispered in her ear, making her own breath catch in her throat. He let a deep chuckle ripple from the back of his throat, a small sign of approval at her reaction. "My, my, my…" Running his lips across Reece's cheek, Loki let them fall right in the crook of her nose as his grip on both her arm and her hair tightened. "You do feel cold, do you not?"

Loki brought his tongue out and ran it directly underneath her left eye, making her cry out and squirm even more so as she tried to free herself from his unbreakable grasp.

Reece audibly swallowed. _What the hell was he doing?_ She wasn't sure, but the fragile girl hoped to whatever god may be out there listening to her prayers that she was not dreaming, or hallucinating.

Last thing she wanted was to continue thinking that she was, in the truest sense, insane.

Even though it was foolish, deep down she had always hoped Loki was real- she wanted him to be her savior. Her guide away from this shit hole called Earth. And standing here staring into his emerald green eyes, she was almost certain that he was in fact real, and that last night was no dream.

Reece felt relieved that she had not been loosing her mind, until she felt his cold breath on her face, and a pair of lips that touched her pale skin, then an icy tongue that grazed the skin beneath her right eye.

In a state of panic, the girl cried out and began to beat against the God holding her captive. But his hard grip held her in place.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?" She tried to yell, but it came out more like a rushed whisper.

Loki pulled on her hair. "I do not like your tone of voice, little _girl_," He taunted. "I suggest if you wish to keep your pretty hair still in roots on top of your head, you would mind your tongue."

Reece hissed, but didn't say a thing. No matter how much she respected him, she just couldn't bring herself to fall to her knees, without reason, and bend to his will. So, to prove her point, she's going to fight against the egotistical God just to piss the son of a bitch off.

"You little prick!" She spat when Loki tossed her, quite roughly, onto her makeshift bed. Reece noticed she wasn't wearing any night pants, only her panties, but in this moment she didn't really give two shits.

Grinning madly, Loki grabbed her ankles that tried to kick him and tugged her closer to him, who stood at the edge of her bed.

"I'd be wise to stop what you are doing, foolish girl,"

Unheeding to his words, Reece pulled herself up and decked the God directly in the face.

She smirked in triumph. He scowled in rage.

Without warning, Loki launched himself on top of the young women, closing his long, cold fingers around her tiny neck. Her red eyes bulged then rolled to the back of her head. Her mouth was agape as she tried to claw the God's hands off of her throat. In response, Loki just squeezed tighter.

In all truth, Loki wasn't pissed at her for hitting him; he just needed an excuse to attempt to kill her- more curiosity than anything else. He wanted to see firsthand on how she would revive herself after dying. He has seen it once, but that was from being shot in the head. He wanted to see her die from different methods as sick as it sounded.

Reece knew she wouldn't die, she just didn't prefer this style of death. It always was horrible not being able to breath and having your lungs feel like they're collapsing on you. It was just awful. And it took her a good minute or two for her brain and body to start functioning again properly.

Ever-so-slowly, the said girl felt her limbs grow heavy as her mind started to fog up; her body was shutting down. Her grip on Loki's arms loosened and started to fall to her sides.

The God of mischief watched before his eyes as the immortal girl's body slowly shut down. His eyes examining every single thing that was possible. He scanned her mind to see if there was any voodoo going on.

And of course there was.

Loki wasn't too surprise to be honest. He knew of how this girl came to be, but didn't expect to find _that_ much of any charm used. Someone had made it to where the spell couldn't be detected by any kind of this world, yet it couldn't be covered up completely. Like a child who wets their bed in the night, you can hide the sheets and clothes all you want but the smell will always be there.

Loki grinned. Of course, _he _was not of this world, so for obvious reasons he could easily detect the charm on this girl's body. He just needed to get a closer look.

It was a hasty, sloppy move, but clever nonetheless. Loki knew the girl's mother was a witch, but hid her true identity and became a scientist, deceitful woman.

The God let the girl collapse before him as her body shut down momentarily. Her small frail frame bounced harshly against the mattress of her bed, her hair fanned all around her in uneven, white waves.

It all made sense now. The girl's mother never intended on making her daughter look normal instead of her usual albino skin, she merely wished to make something entirely different. But what it was she intended to originally do was not unbeknownst to him, nor did he really care. Though it was painfully obvious, but he didn't really feel like going into too much detail about it. So he left it alone for now.

Loki licked his pale lips. It was all falling into place. Why not use a person with an unnatural white presence, when white is obviously the color white stands for pure! And who wouldn't want to use a subject in the field of magic that is the essence of pure? He wasn't about to lie, Loki gave this women some credit. But it was a foolish, rookie mistake. Never judge a book by its cover. Just because it looks like a berry doesn't mean it's sweet, it could be poisonous, and deadly.

That was the women's biggest mistake.

He wasn't sure what her ground basins were, or her morel to drive her daughter's body into such a state, but he was certain that the final outcome wasn't the plan.

The girl's body started to lightly shake to life.

Loki crawled along the bed, placing his right knee on her right side, barely touching her body, and his left knee on her right hand, when his own came to hold her left arm down while his free hand held her face.

Her red eyes fluttered open. Still hazy from her 'death', Reece did indeed notice the God before her, holding her body down, but was too strung out to do anything about it. Dying really did take a toll on her body and mind.

She groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

Loki thought for a moment, choosing his next words carefully, not wanting to upset her further. "I only wish to merely understand how your body works, dear one."

Reece mentally rolled her eyes. "So attempting to kill me was part of your plan?" She opened her eyes to a pair of amused green ones. "Which didn't work, by the way."

Loki chuckled and rolled off of her and stood himself once again, at the edge of her bed.

The white haired girl rolled to the opposite end of the queen-sized bed, setting herself up, facing away from the God.

"Look," She began, not turning to face the man-God behind her. "If you want to know what I am, you'll have to look elsewhere. Seeing that I myself am not sure of that." Reece brought her knees to rest on her chin when Loki spoke.

"But I do know what you are, dear Reece." Her ears perked, and then a flush of anger rushed through her body.

"Then why go through all of this bullshit?" She whispered harshly. "Why try to kill me when you know I can't die? I've told you my story, so let it be!" She stood up and turned to walk out of her bedroom when Loki caught her arm and spun her to face him.

"It's just for fun, I'm curious to see how far I can push you before you start to question yourself, love." Reece scowled.

"Oh really?"

Loki smirked.

"I know more about your past than you would even hope to dream of." Reece froze. _What was he saying?_

The God's smirk grew at her unwavering face. "What do you mean?"

Loki let the girl go and took a step back. "As I have stated before, I am a God." He began. "Therefore, people worship me." _Or, at least the used to._ "And every now and again I get prayers from my worshipers. Normally, I don't respond nor help them- they're all worthless mortals anyways. But one certain prayer caught my attention. Which is rare, might I add."

Loki turned to see if the girl was listening, and sure enough, she was leaning against the wall, arms folded in front of her with her full attention on him.

"Her cries were that I give her enough strength to pull off once, perfect spell upon her daughter." He scanned Reece's mind to see where she followed on this. She was already picking up and making assumptions about the end of the story and how it involved her, and _her mother._ "So, I granted her wish, though she used it for different purposes. Instead of finding a cure for her daughter's skin illness, she used it to make her into something so much more."

Reece's eyes were cast downward and she was silently shaking to herself as Loki continued.

"I don't know what it was she intended to do at first, for I never followed her after her change of plans. But I am positive that her plans were quite clear when her result pulled out in her favor, but she thought she made an error, and then tried to cover it up with a charm, which failed. So she tried a more impulsive matter…"

Loki looked toward the girl once more; she was now on the floor, head in knees, and sobbing as quietly as she could, her shoulders shaking. His eyes softened along with his voice.

"So she set her house ablaze," He whispered.

Everything pieced together.

Her mother's behavior.

The experiments.

The changes.

_The fire._

The same damn fire that took her father and siblings away from her. The same fire that she thought was her fault, but in reality it was her mother trying to kill her in but failed because of the fucking curse she put on her body. The same fire that destroyed what little of life she had left…

Not long after the house burnt down, it was only Reece and her mother left of the family, when her mother took her own life.

"It all makes sense." Reece whispered. Her voice heavy with sobs. She brought her hands up to her head and pulled and scratched at her scalp. "It all makes sense now! _I'm a fucking monster_!"

Loki was sure it was out of impulse, but he knelt down in front of the sobbing girl, grabbed a hold of her hands and forced her to look up at him.

"Child, you are not a monster," His voice above a whisper. "You are far from it. What you are- it's simply amazing and outstanding. I cannot even fathom to place words to what your creation means."

Reece closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"Just shut up!" She spat, trying to push Loki away but failed miserably, but forced his grip on her hands to let go. "Leave me be!"

Upon coming here, Loki was certain that his purpose was to completely figure out what this girl was. But now, sitting here watching her break down in front of him- calling herself a _monster_. It had done something to him. She wasn't a monster, no. She was something so much more divine than that.

It was then that the God realized that this girl, this puny girl crying right here on the floor… _was no different than him_. Loki and this girl before him were alike in so many ways it should have been fate that brought them to know each other. The Norns must've had something to do with this. Maybe it was a joke they were playing. But, for some unknown reason, that didn't matter to Loki.

Without thinking, brought his hands up and cradled her small, round face; thumbs brushing against her cheeks, wiping the tears away.

Reece's eyes shot open at the kind gesture and stared at Loki's deep emerald gaze.

"_I will not_."

Then he wrapped his arms around her tiny, shaken body.

**Okay, okay. I know, a bit corny, eh? But I'm spent. I don't know what the fuck to do with this story anymore; I'm just winging it as I go. So, wish the best for me!**

_**Please review!**_

**Tibble.**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki wasn't exactly sure what had come over him. He wasn't supposed to have developed 'feelings' for this woman. And yet here he was, her head resting against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist while she slept. _He _was allowing some _Midgardian _women get this close to him. It just all felt so surreal. Loki wasn't sure if he liked this new feeling or not; it was making him sick, though at the same time he felt content. It was like a mixture of yin and yang, or fire melting into ice. Like the Earth orbiting the Moon while the Sun played the puny planet in this galaxy. It felt impossible yet here it was, displayed for his mind and his mind only, for now at least.

He had come to Midgard because he wanted to figure out exactly what this girl was and how she worked. And now since he has finally fulfilled his purpose for this journey, he doesn't know what he's supposed to do next. In all honesty, he never even thought about it.

Loki at first had felt pity for the albino girl. She had a horrible upbringing. _Not so much different from mine, I suppose. _The God thought bitterly. Then after pity, he started to feel empathy, followed with regret. Loki regretted _nothing_. Or at least, that's what he though. He regretted his actions he first took when introducing himself to the girl, and how he had basically choked her.

The girl stirred, and the Norse God found himself staring at her face, as if examining it.

Reece had a peaceful look that lay across her pale features. No worry lines marking themselves on her forehead, and her normally pursed lips were relaxed, and to Loki's surprise, they looked full and slightly flush. The expression that her round face had held made it seem as if she was wondering around in a listless state, completely content with where she was. As stated before, the albino girl looked peaceful as she lay in the God's clutches.

"I didn't kill them. " The girl mumbled. Loki wasn't aware that she had woken up, but stayed silent. "All these years; I thought I was the cause of my family's deaths. I thought I drove my mother into suicide because of the fire… I was cooking during before it happened. There was a gas leak, but before I could do anything about it, the house exploded and set fire." Tears threatened to make themselves appear, but Reece blinked them back. "_I didn't kill them_." She whispered. Her voice was clearly uneven.

Loki just sat there beside her, listening to this awful story. He was a God of Asgard who hated Midgardians, yet he found her entire life pitiful. But this girl, this Midgardian woman, has a background history slightly similar to Loki's. Though, of course nothing can compare to the thousands of years of torture Loki endured compared to her much shorter years, and he knew that too. Yet he still took pity on this woman, and felt her pain and shared her discomfort.

"Why are you doing this?" She broke his train of thought.

The God pondered on it. "I am not so sure myself." He said with his voice just above a whisper.

Reece adjusted herself to where she was leaning more on her left arm than on Loki, and pulled her knees up to her chest. "You said you came to figure me out." She looked back at the God. "So, now that you've done that, what happens next?"

Loki glared at the girl. What was she trying to do? Test him?

"You are in no position to question a God, such as I."

The girl snorted. It was very unattractive and improper for a lady, but Reece didn't care. But Loki seemed to. She looked over at the emerald-eyed god to notice that his eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Do you think of me as amusing?"

She ignored his question and pulled herself up off of the cold hardwood floor and looked over at the clock hanging on the wall.

4:32 pm.

_4:32, eh? _She thought, _that leaves me half an hour to get ready, and an hour to get to work._

Looking around her tiny room, she noticed all of her clothes were scattered to and fro. It was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack when searching for her uniform. She didn't have to be at work until six o'clock anyways. And getting into the city only took her an hour if she walked, but if she road her bike then it might take around thirty to forty minutes, which was perfect.

She decided on taking her bike. But all thoughts were interrupted when the forgotten God grabbed Reece's arm and spun her around to look directly into his eyes. _Beautiful green eyes, might I add._

"I do not like to be ignored." He hissed.

Reece glared in response. "If you're going to be like that, then yes, I do find you amusing."

Loki tossed her arm and returned her glare, much more intense than she could ever imagine.

"Your tone is not tolerable," The girl rolled her eyes. "Especially in the presence of a god."

The girl felt her anger bubble from her toes and up to her white head.

Reece placed her pointer finger on his chest, which was still covered by his armor. "Listen here,_ Loki_," She hissed underneath her breath, "you come in my home, threaten me, choke me, and then place nice to me as if you fucking own this place. I'm not gonna _tolerate _that. You're in my home, so it's my rules, got it? And I sure as hell am not going to _tolerate _your shitty attitude and your fucking bipolar treatment! God or not!"

Loki wasn't sure if he was angry with her words or just astonished with her courage to say such things to him. But he nonetheless wasn't about to let her speech slide.

"Have you grown so bold as to speak to me in such a manor?" He closed the distance between the two, unconsciously trying to intimidate her.

In response, Reece held her head up and stood on the tips of her toes. "Oh, I'm about to show you bold I can be." She hissed again.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You speak as if you think you can even match with me. Such a sad thing to think that you could ever compare to a god, dear."

Reece's eye twitched. "Do you wanna know something, Mr. God?"

The Norse deity was beginning to like this woman every second. Oh, how he loved a good argument.

He smirked. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but pray, do tell me something I will mostly likely already know."

She returned his smirk. "Cockiness in a guy is so unattractive. And gods are supposed to be 'oh-so' gorgeous, so tell me how you are even a god?"

Loki laughed. "I would not call it 'cockiness', such an inopportune word when talking about such things. But I would call it confidence, not something that sounds so vulgar."

Reece rolled her eyes. "Coming from a mediocre god."

The man let that insult slide for the time being and thought it best to get back at her by motioning to the clock hanging along side the wall.

Following his motions, Reece slowly looked over at the clock as it now read that it was ten minutes before six. Her eyes widened as the moment set it.

"Shit!" She yelled and ran about her room picking up random articles of clothing.

The God watched as the girl ran frantically about the small area, mumbling underneath her breathe occasionally.

Grabbing her uniform for work, Reece dashed out of her room, leaving Loki behind, and into her bathroom to dress herself. The only think she managed to get on was her black shorts to her uniform when the front door crashed open.

_What the fuck was that?_

Pulling on a loose red shirt, the girl quickly reached underneath her bathroom sink and grabbed a pistol hidden in the small cabinet. Living undercover and hiding from SHIELD made Reece a paranoid person, so it made her always prepared no matter what.

The girl quickly turned out the bathroom light and cracked the door, only open enough for her eyes to scan the area. Activating her hyperawareness, Reece listened for anything that could help her out.

She couldn't feel Loki her bedroom, he either fled to another room or left all together. She didn't let that affect her enough to search the entire place for the God, so she focused more on the 'beings' that are now intruding in her home.

_Three bodies; two men- one woman._

_One man is walking into the place at the moment. The other man is standing next to the woman in the living room. _

She heard the woman speak first.

"It's too quite." The woman whispered. "She's probably hiding out somewhere."

Then she heard the other male speak. "I'd be quite if I were you; she can hear everything you're saying." His voice was deep and hushed. She smirked. The sons a bitches know about here then. This will make it fun at least.

Reece tightened her grip on the pistol and pulled it to her chest when she felt a cold breath on her neck. Even though she knew who it was, she wasn't about to let her guard down.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I believe that question should be of better use if I was asking you that, dear." Reece narrowed her eyes. She didn't feel like having an argument with the Norse deity at the moment. "You should let me handle these mortal fools."

The girl gave Loki the 'Are you fucking serious?' look and said, "No, I think I'll take care of the _'mortal fools'_ if you don't mind."

Loki sighed. "Oh, but I do in fact." But she ignored his comment and looked back out of her bathroom door.

Just then, a tall African American walked by the bathroom where the Loki and Reece were hiding.

"We know you're here, Miss Nilthan." He spoke up with a deep voice. It was the man who had hushed the other woman and warned her about Reece. "There is no need to hide. I promise you we mean no harm."

_Bull-fucking shit._

Reece scoffed. Kicking open the bathroom door and pulling her gun up she said, "Yeah, I'll trust you with my life." She nodded at the man. "I can do that can't I?"

The man narrowed his one eye. "I don't wish to play games, Miss Nilthan."

She cocked her head. "Oh, is that so, Mr. Fury?"

Reece knew this man. She knew all about him and where he's from and what he does.

He raised an eyebrow. "So you've heard of me?"

She smirked. "I know all about you, Nicky. You're from SHIELD. The one who helped un-freeze Captain America, the one who gathered the many men who formed the Avengers; helped defeat an angry Norse god as well. Basically saving this shit-hole."

Fury's face didn't waver. "Slightly impressive. I've seen you've done your research." She frowned.

Reece clicked her gun. "Cut the bullshit- what do you want?" The one thing she really wanted to know was how they had managed to find her.

The man took a step forward. "As you already know, I'm from SHIELD. I basically run it. It's my duty to protect the Earth and her many of innocent habitants. So obviously I gather the most talented and strongest beings to help protect the innocent people."

Reece let her eyes flash to the end of the hallway that led to her living room, then they landed back on Fury. "And what about your friends hiding out in my house?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Observant, aren't you? I like that, keep it up." He motioned for the two to stand beside him.

Once the hidden intruders were in sight, Reece hissed below her breath. Before her stood Clint Barton with his bow, and a young woman with red hair at his heel.

Clint looked Reece dead in the eyes, curiously and confusion imbedded deep into his blue orbs. Reece smirked. "Can't get rid of me, now can you, Mr. Barton?" She mocked.

He just narrowed his eyes in response.

"You've already met Clint," Fury's words brought her eyes back to lock onto his. "The woman standing next to him is Agent Natasha Romanova."

Reece let her eyes flicker to the red-head and then brought them back to Fury. "I already know about the Russian spy."

He nodded. "Well, then, since we're all acquainted, who's in your bathroom, Miss Nilthan?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Why? You gotta take a shit?"

Fury was un-phased. "Answer the question."

Reece tightened her grip. "If you have to use my bathroom, shouldn't you ask more nicely than that, Mr. Fury? Have you no manners?"

"I am not playing games with you. Answer my question or I will go and find out myself."

"I'd like to see you try." She said in a sing-song voice and smiled sweetly.

At that moment, Reece felt Loki's aura change before he stepped out of the bathroom. She mentally cursed the God and looked back at him- which wasn't really who she thought it was. It was Loki, but he disguised himself as some other casual male with really short black hair and milky skin, unlike his normal pale tone.

"Is there a problem?" Loki asked; his voice was even different, if not lighter than normal. And he no longer had his accent, it felt more… common for an Earthling.

"Who are you?" Fury demanded.

Loki raised his hands up in surrender. "Excuse me? Don't you think that's a bid rude?"

"Not when it's official business." Fury raised his voice.

The God smiled. "Name's Collin Fairchild."

Fury stared at him for a good minute or two before speaking again. "Miss Nilthan, I'm going to get to the point, so I'll ask you once: Will you join our team?"

Reece was about to respond with the same answer years ago when Clint asked her the same question but Fury cut her off.

"Before you decide, let me tell you that there will be no experiments on you. You will be treated as an equal, not an enemy."

"So, trying to kill me years back didn't do you in?" She growled.

Fury was quick to respond. "That was a mistake on my hand. You wouldn't join us then so we saw you as a threat. It was obviously a bad and rash decision, and I hope you can forget that misunderstanding."

Reece snarled. "Like hell I will."

She felt Loki's hand on her should. "Reece." He whispered but she ignored him and fired her gun at Fury.

Fury moved out of the way just in time and said, "I wouldn't start this if I were you."

Just then, Clint and Natasha both had their weapons raised and aiming at the albino girl. Reece first shot at Clint who dodged it easily when Natasha shot a bullet her way.

Reece deflected it by shooting a bullet at the one coming towards her, knocking it into the wall. The red-head raised a perfect eyebrow. _Impressive_, she murmured in her thoughts.

Fury stood in front of the two and held his hand up. "We don't want to fight you, Miss Nilthan."

Reece huffed. "You're the one who came looking for one." With that, she ran at the three, first going for Barton. Running up to the archer, she jumped on his chest before he could ready his bow and pushed him back, knocking the breath out of him.

Natasha round-housed kicked Reece in the back, but Reece reconnected her sense and bounced to the side and shot her in the leg. As she dropped to the ground, the red-head pulled out a phone and quickly dialed for Tony Stark.

"It went code: red; we need your help." She said trying to hold her bleeding leg.

"_When don't you need my help? I swear if it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't be anything."_

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Just get over here!"

"_On my way, sweetie."_

Reece fired her gun a Natasha again, but this time the spy moved before it could meet with her flesh.

By this time, Clint was back on his feet, holding his chest and running for Natasha's aid. Reece glanced back at Loki who was no longer there, and neither was Fury.

_Where the fuck are they?_

Closing her eyes, the girl listened for their heartbeats and located them in her kitchen. She was about to turn on her heel and head after the two but Natasha grabbed her by her shoulder and swung her backwards, hitting the wall. Clint ran up beside the Russian, bow in hand.

"No, go and help the Colonel." She said, waving him off. Clint nodded in response, but not before looking at Reece who still lies in the broken wall, trying to fix a dislocated shoulder.

"Don't trust her; she can't die." He told his ally and friend, then he was off.

Popping her shoulder bone back in place, Reece kicked herself to her feet and lunged at Natasha. The red-head counterattacked her move and kicked her side. Reece slouched a bit but regained her composure before stepping on the girl's boot and punching her directly in her face.

Natasha's head bent backwards and smashed against the drywall. Reece took the opportunity by grabbing the Russian's red hair and kneeing her in the stomach. _That should hold her for a little bit._

Spinning on the balls of her feet, Reece turned to run into her kitchen. She was halfway there, but it suddenly exploded, tossing her body backwards. The pale girl landed on her knees as they scrapped against the hardwood and shot her eyes to the now destroyed kitchen and living room. She was going to play hell explaining this to her landlady.

Loki then walked out of the rubble, not as Collin, but as the God should look. He looked down at Reece with pure amusement dancing in his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"What the hell?" She asked out of breath.

The God cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean, my lady?"

"What about Barton and Fury? Where the hell are they?" Reece stood up and dusted the bits of drywall off of her red shirt. Her knees pinching lightly in pain from the open sores, but the pain stopped as they healed.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about those two mongrels anymore." Her eyes widened. "I didn't kill them, you overly incisive child."

"Then where are they?" She growled.

"Do they really hold that much concern in your thoughts?"

She huffed. "Not really, I just wanted to kill Barton myself-"

"I won't accept that." Reece turned around to see Fury standing before her, his clothes all tattered and his bald head was cut and bleeding. To sum it all up, he looked like shit. "Loki's back on Earth- for what, I don't know. But like it or not, you're coming with me, Miss Nilthan."

"Hell no." She deadpanned. Loki's hand was on her shoulder again. He looked down at her and she locked her gaze with his.

"I think it will be best if you go with him." Her mouth hung open. _Is he serious?_

As if reading her mind, he added. "I swear on Asgard and in Hel that I jest you not."

Reece glared at the God. "Then why are you agreeing that I go with that bastard!" She yelled. Reece never raised her voice, she was always good at keeping her temper. "I though he's your enemy too?"

Loki looked back at Fury who responded to her question. "Don't get it wrong, Miss Nilthan. Loki still can't be trusted, but he's proved himself worthy of being an ally long enough."

She was breathless. What the hell was he talking about? Loki wasn't the Avengers' ally. The Avengers hated him. This all didn't make sense; it wasn't adding up.

"How is Loki your ally?" She asked looking back at Fury. Her voice clearly laced with attitude.

"That is for SHIELD to know and SHIELD only. Join us, Miss Nilthan. Something's coming up and we need what help we can get to help protect this planet."

_That's why Loki wanted to handle the situation by himself. _She thought_. _At least it made sense why he wanted to take control of this entire thing.

She couldn't argue with protecting this place, even if she hated it. As stated before, she would do anything to protect the Earth because there were innocent people and creatures that doesn't deserve any harm.

Reece looked back and Loki who only nodded. She looked back at Fury who stood emotionless in her broken hallway. But his eyes showed that he was weary.

Taking a few deep breaths she gave her answer.

"If one thing goes wrong or I feel like something isn't right, then I'm out." She placed her hands on her hips. "I don't want any funny business and I don't wanna be 'best pals' with you guys either. This is going to be strictly professional. And no bullshitting."

"I assure you that everything will go smoothly, for us at least. Welcome to the team, Miss Nilthan."

**I didn't really wanna make her apart of the Avengers, but I'm running out of ideas. If any of you have any plot suggestions, please tell me; I promise I'll give you full credit to what you come up with! Everything's just been insanely crazy the past month and my mind just doesn't know how to function anymore. So any help would be much appreciated.**

**Plus, I need help with a cool super hero name for Reece; think of her powers and whatnot and help me out, please! I also promise that you'll get full credit for that too!**

**As always, **_**please review**_**!**

**That's all folks!**

**Tibble**


	6. Chapter 6

**I figured I'd keep this story going, but it won't be updated as frequently as **_**Close Your Eyes, **_**because I have an idea of where that story is going. This one is completely the opposite. But I'll try my best with this one.**

**Though, I was never going to stop this story, just postpone it for the time being. As stated before, I have no idea where this story is even fucking going.**

**But, I do know that I'm not going to add more characters from the comics anytime soon, except for Surtr. Most of you may know him as Marvel's Surtur, but I'm using the mythology version of the giant instead of Marvel's version. I'm also going to be making up my own characters- heroes- including the bad guys. I'm trying to make this story as original as possible.**

**To my anon who claims to know Tom Hiddleston: Please take no offense when I say that I really don't believe you. What do I know? Maybe you did/do know him. But anyone can get on the internet and claim they know a celebrity. Though I do thank you for your kind words. I enjoy all feedback regardless. And I actually took up your advice and watched a few things to give me at least some type of idea. I do have a plan as to where I'm going to be taking this story. Please keep reading!**

**Hi ok: I know, I know. Reece is just a paranoid fart. Haha**

**Cool name: I'm trying to work with the name. I think I have an idea thanks to one of my reviewers! And, no. Reece and Loki will not be physically fighting.**

**Guest #1: I love the name Whisper! I think I might use it. Thank you! Please give me a name or something to call you by so I can give you credit!**

**And to all of those who don't have an account on FF or those who do and don't want to use their usernames, please give me something to call you by so I'm not having to call everyone anon! **

**MUCH, MUCH NERD LOVE.**

Natasha scanned the words on her laptop quickly; remembering them and locking them away in her memory. She had to get in full detail of who Reece Nilthan actually was. So far her search was unsuccessful. The Russian spy learned little about the albino girl and what she did learn completely confused her.

Reece Nilthan was a mystery indeed.

The red head's eyebrows knotted together. This just wasn't adding up, none of it made sense. Who exactly was this woman? She should be well in her forties by now, and yet she looks like a young lady. And nothing on SHIELD's database wasn't of much help. It was like it only had the basic information about Nilthan and nothing further than her family history.

And that's where things looked choppy. Her parents were successful people; both scientist. They had a total of seven children, and it seems that all of them are deceased except for Reece. The file before Natasha said that her family's house set up in an enormous fire one night, burning everyone but the mother and Reece herself. After the fire, Reece's mother, Christine, was so shocked and under grief that she had killed herself that very night, leaving Reece alone.

_An awful back story_, Natasha thought. Even though she wasn't particularly fond of the white haired lady, she did admit that she had an awful upbringing. Maybe that's what made her so insane.

Just then, she heard a knock at her door. Natasha didn't have to open the door to her bedroom to know who it was. Clint said he'd come around later that night.

"Come in," She answered. Clint walked inside her small bedroom at Stark Tower and sat down in a nearby chair. Natasha was still reading about the possibly newest Avenger.

Clint drank the red headed spy in. She sat at the head of her bed with her laptop resting on her lap. Her fingers were placed on her chin and her eyes were set on her screen. He was almost hesitant about breaking the silence between them. But Natasha done that herself.

"Who exactly is she?" She asked, her eyes flickering to Clint then back to the screen.

Clint knew who she was talking about. Besides Fury and the small contact Natasha made with the girl, he was the only one who really knew anything about Reece.

"She's something else." He said, not really sure. "She's-"

"Not human?" Natasha finished for him.

Clint raised an eyebrow, thinking out his next words carefully. "Exactly, but I'm not really sure what she is."

Natasha nodded her head and closed her laptop, setting it aside on her night table. She pulled herself to the edge of her bed and looked at her feet, completely lost in thought.

Reece Nilthan looks human, besides her eccentric appearance. But she's an albino, it's a natural skin condition. But, Clint supposedly killed her eleven years ago, and yet she's still walking? Maybe it was someone else that Clint went after years back. Then, how would that explain her appearance today? Natasha cleared her head of her previous thoughts; they weren't getting her anywhere.

"You shot her, Barton." Natasha told Clint, looking at him. "You shot her through her head, you told me. I was the one who heard everything that night through my earpiece." This was really beginning to bother her.

Clint sighed and ran his fingers through his short light brown hair. "I know, trust me." He stated then looked his friend and ally in her eyes. "Fury knows, I'm sure he does, otherwise why would he want her?" Natasha nodded her head in agreement.

"Did he say anything to you when he called both of us out on that mission yesterday?" She asked.

Clint bit his tongue and thought. There was something Fury did mention. "He said something about her ability, which isn't nothing I haven't heard already. Do you know anything about it?"

Natasha shook her head.

Clint readjusted himself in his seat and proceeded to tell her everything about Reece's powers that he knew of.

Reece through her bag over her shoulder and stared at the God that stood before her.

"Why did you make me do this?" She breathed, clearly out of breath from carrying heavy bags from room-to-room, looking for the clothes she needed.

Loki rolled his neck to the side, cracking it in the process. "As I have stated before," He began, loosening the neckline on his armor. "I am an ally, as much as I honestly loathe to admit."

Reece scoffed and threw her hefty bag down on the ground beside her feet. Her face fell just a tad.

"What exactly do they want with me?" She kept her head down, looking at her bag.

Loki's fingers twitched, as if he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he shoved that feeling back before it resurfaced again.

"If I am going to tell you the story," He said, bringing her red eyes to look in his emerald ones. "Then it would be best if you take a seat before I begin." He motioned to her couch, but Reece shook her head.

"It's completely destroyed and dirty. I'm not sitting on it." She huffed. Loki gave her a look but didn't argue.

Ignoring her comment about the couch, he continued on. "The Goddess of the future, Skuld, had made a prediction about Midgard just fort night ago."

Reece shifted her weight. "And that being?"

"Skuld came to my father one eve and claimed she had foreseen a vision of an old enemy praying on the life of the Midgardians. Surtr, an old savage beast, a giant, tried to rule over Asgard. And of course, the Æsir, of course had fought back and emerged victorious. We hath thought that Surtr was slaughtered that night, but according to Skuld's vision, that is not the case."

Reece's mouth fell open. This was complete bullshit. "Are you serious?"

Loki lightly shook his head and locked his hands behind his back. "Very much so. If I am correct, her very words to my father were, 'Sutr ferr sunnan með sviga lævi: skinn af sverðI sól valtiva.*'" He spoke with his thick accent, then added due to Reece's confused face, "Which roughly translates to, 'Surtr moves from the south with the scathe of branches: there shines from his sword the sun of Gods of the Slain.*'"

Reece nodded her head in understanding. "So, this… Surtr guy-"

"A giant." Loki corrected her.

"This giant," Reece rolled her eyes. "Is planning on taking over the Earth, just like you had all those years ago?"

Loki gave her a look but nodded nonetheless. "Correct. Skuld said she does not know the exact timing of his attack, but she said it shall be within the next year."

Reece crossed her arms. "That's where Fury comes it. I'm assuming you've told him of this, therefore why he would need all the allies he can get his greedy fucking fingers on."

Loki took a steep toward Reece. "You don't seem to like that man." He smirked. "And yet you will be working with him."

"So are you." She snapped back, glaring.

He took another step. "Against my will if I am an honest man."

Reece raised a white eyebrow. Clearly noticing how he now stands a few feet away from her. "Oh, do you now?"

Loki smirked, taking a few more steps. "I am forced to make alliances with the oaf due to my punishment for my past actions." He now stood only a hair away from her.

Reece look at everything around her. The debris that's scattered throughout her home, her boots, Loki's boots; anything that wasn't Loki. It was his touch that brought her gaze up to his own.

Not fully trusting her voice, Reece let Loki's light touch on her chin linger there far more longer than she would have liked. His touch was somewhat comforting, yet nerve-wrecking at the same time.

Loki took the moment to fully look at Reece. She wore a slightly looser white shirt than her pervious one, and had on a pair of jean shorts, along with her tattered boots. He raised an eyebrow at her attire.

"It is rather chilly outside, yet you insist on wearing revealing clothing." He mocked, giving her another smirk.

Reece bit her lip, but gave his words a thought. It was supposed to be colder than normal, maybe before she leaves she'll grab a hoodie or a sweater.

Finally, Loki lets her chin go and steps back a foot, but still stood close to the girl.

Reece ended up letting out a breath she hadn't know she was holding and looked at Loki. He was smirking down at her, no surprise, but he held amusement in his green eyes.

"Tell me about Surtr." She demanded, at least she tried to. It came out sounding like a question more than a demand.

Loki thought about it for a bit before actually telling her anything. But something caught his attention and he walked over to the window- that wasn't shattered- and turned back to the girl.

"You will have to wait for later, the SHIELD mortals are here to escort us to the base." Reece was about to question his statement, but stopped herself when she heart it. It must've been something massive because it was loud as hell.

In record time, Fury stood in her doorway, looking completely intimidating. "Are you ready, Miss Nilthan?" He gave Loki a glace and Loki nodded toward him. Must've been a silent question and answer thing, Reece didn't really feel like trying to figure out what it was at the moment.

In truth, she wasn't ready. She didn't want to go with SHIELD and be apart of the Avengers. But in an odd way, she respects Loki, even if sometimes she doesn't really show it, she does. Holding her true thoughts on her tongue she nodded at Fury, picking up one of her two bags and headed out the door.

"Can you please grab my other bag?" She directed the question at Loki, who was standing near the said bag. He gave her a look and actually thought about just leaving it here. He wasn't anyone's slave, forced to work with Midgardians or not. He just simply walked past her and into the Helicarrier outside.

Reece rolled her eyes and walked over, grabbing her other bag. _That God can act like a fucking spoiled brat. _She thought.

Giving Fury another glace, Reece walked out of her now destroyed home and stared at the enormous machine before her. She was basically in awe at its size.

"It's the Helicarrier." Fury said behind her. "It's going to take us to Stark Tower in the middle of New York."

Reece ignored Fury's comment and proceeded to get onto the Helicarrier, Fury on heels.

With every step, every foot, Reece felt her stomach drop. She really, really didn't want to do this. She hated SHIELD. She didn't want to help fight along side them! For gods sake. Gripping her bags tighter, she threw one over her shoulder and ignored the faces watching her as she passed everyone to find a seat in the back.

She sat her bags next to her seat an sat down, her gaze falling down as well. She didn't like these people and didn't want to get to know any of them. So avoiding eye contact was a sure way to ignore them.

"So you're it." An anxious sounding voice rang in her ears. Reece looked up to see a man standing in front of her.

Tony Stark.

Reece raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I am."

It was Tony's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You're white." His face broke out into a huge grin as he laughed at his own joke.

Reece wasn't amused. She just rolled her eyes and took out her iPod. "Get it?" Tony said, stopping her. "Right and white sound alike." Then he made an 'Ooo'-ing sound. "Look at me. A comedian and a poet."

She rolled her eyes, not really wanting to talk to Tony at the moment. Hell, she didn't really want to talk to anyone.

Where's Loki?

As if answering her own question, Loki emerged from the front of the Helicarrier with a golden giant at his side. It must be Thor.

The God of mischief made eye-contact with Reece and gave her a small smirk before walking over to her. Thor looked her way as well, giving her a much brighter smile. His smile was just to intoxicating that she couldn't help but to -slightly- lift the corners of her mouth and return the smile with a faint one.

She brought her eyes back to Tony when Loki stood right next to him.

"So, you two all Bff's here now?" Tony directed the question to both Reece and Loki but kept his eyes on Reece.

Reece stayed quite will Loki spoke up. "You are needed elsewhere, Stark." He said coolly, not taking his eyes off of Reece just the same as Tony did.

Tony pulled a face. "Am I missed that much?" Reece, once again, rolled her eyes and watched as Tony walked off. "Oh, it's nice to meet you Ghostie." He mocked once more before disappearing in the front of the Helicarrier.

_Ghostie?_ That's absurd, she thought.

Loki sat down next to the girl and said, "I think Ghost would suit you."

Reece snapped her eyes back to the God. "You can read minds, can't you?" Loki only smirked in response, confirming her accusations. "Ghost is a horrible code name." She added turning on her iPod.

"I think it rather suits you." He said, looking off at the others who were in the ship.

Reece shook her head. "Not really. Just because I'm an albino doesn't mean Ghost would suit me."

That's where the conversation ended about that topic, so Reece brought up their previous one.

"So, you finally going to tell you who Surtr is?" She questioned the God.

He looked back at her, his eyes watching her, as if trying to decipher what she really wanted to know. _He's reading my mind,_ she thought. He only smirked.

"He is known as the Giant with the flaming sword." He began, finally looking away from her. "He's an elder Jötunn; a fire giant. In the beginning, he was a guard that stood by the gates of the fiery realm known as Múspell. He is an evil, cruel creature that has prayed upon the Æsir for many of thousands of years. A vile, distrusting bastard that will do anything in his power to crush those weaker and more innocent than he."

Reece felt her stomach knot. That creature was on his way to Earth to destroy the planet.

And if she really thought about it, Loki wasn't much different form Surtr. Loki had tried to take over Earth because they were weaker than him.

"You make a valid point, dear Reece." He spoke, not really surprising her but bringing her out of her thoughts. "Except, my reasons and my motivation for my actions are far, far more different from that beast's."

She gave a small nod. "You also make a valid point too." A stray white hair fell from behind her ear and in front of her face. She was about to move it back, but Loki's cold fingers had already done the said job.

As soon as she felt his icy, cold digits against her pale, warm skin she shivered. Out of what, she wasn't sure. But Loki was quick to notice the affect he had placed upon her and chuckled but didn't say anything. Reading her mind was enough to know that she liked the feeling.

Reece pulled a face. "I really don't like you reading my thoughts every second, you know."

Loki smirked. "Oh, yes. I am well aware." She frowned.

"Will you stop?"

"I will not." His smirk widened.

Before she could open her mouth to protest Loki had already given her an answer.

"Because, my dear, my ability to read minds is something that I cherish. It's a gift that I required over time, why would I abuse my gift by not using it for some foolish little girl?"

"Because it's an invasion of privacy." Reece huffed.

"But so is your ability to regenerate. Some mortals might feel threatened about the fact that you can recover from any injury, while they have to suffer."

"It doesn't work like that-"

"Oh, I think it does." The conversation was cut off due to the fact that the Helicarrier shook, making everything inside shift and bump, signaling that they had landed at their destination.

Meaning, Reece ended up halfway across Loki's lap while the God held his place and didn't budge.

Reece's face went bright red, flushing color to her colorless cheeks, as she sat upright and looked away from the Smirking God.

Getting up, Reece was sure that she didn't make eye contact with Loki as she grabbed her bags. Just when she was about to turn on her heel and walk off the ship, she felt Loki's cold fingers wrap around her hand and pull the bag free, tossing it over his shoulder.

Out of shock, Reece looked up at the God of mischief, clearly surprised by his actions. He looked down at her and gave her an out-of-character wink and said, "You look so much more alive when your face is flushed with embarrassment." Reece knitted her eyebrows together. "It looks rather lovely, if I am to be honest."

**I'm making Loki too OOC, eh? Go ahead and tell me.**

**It's just that I've been writing about Tom for awhile now and I just need to re-watch Thor just so I can get that evil, insane Loki feel. Ya know?**

**And also, those two quotes with the * beside them, I pulled those off of the internet. Just to clarify that..**

**Please, as stated before: Review! I need and enjoy your feedback!**

**Tibbles.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EVERYONE. **

**I'll be a big sister again next Friday! I'm so excited, I can't wait! I got her these two cute sleepers and an outfit and I'm just like: alskdflkj odifjl**

**Long story short: I'm happy and I really wanna see my baby sister with the rest of my family, even though my step mom's side hates my guts. Btw, my step mother and I finally made up, we're talking again. So that's good. Can't wait for the argument to start at the hospital! But it's worth it.**

**XxLilyPopxX: I never decided to discontinue the story, you silly girl. I was just putting it on hold for the time being, but now I know where I wanna take the story! So it's all good. I'm glad you like both of my stories, and I'll plan on making Loki more feral, he was psychotic in the Avengers, but sexy psychotic… **_**really **_**sexy psychotic, like instant boner psychotic. **

**Captain G: I am a female as well. My favorite comic heroes are Songbird and Wolverine (I can't decide which one I love more) and my first name starts with a T. Reece will have her time to show off her badassery skills. I know, I just watched Thor and the Avengers again just to give me a little more inspiration for this chapter.**

**And for the cursing in the library, -slow claps- you are now my favorite reviewer. Wear that title proudly, dear one. And believe me, his conflict about his feelings for Reece starts in this chapter. Haha**

**When I saw your suggestion for her name I slapped my table and was like, "THAT'S IT. THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO CALL HER. HANDS FUCKING DOWN." My family was a tad confused and when I explained it to them they just shook their heads and went on with their marry way. But when I do end up giving Reece her name in the story I will put in my author's notes that it was you who gave me the amazing idea. It fits her perfectly. And even though she hasn't really been around a lot of people, she's really quite and doesn't speak a whole lot, so Whisper suits her. I THANK THEE, CAPTAIN G! Did you see that? I'm a master at rhymes.**

**For Hiddles' friend: Thank you for understanding, I didn't really want to make you angry or offend you, I may be blunt but I do know my boundaries and how far I should cross them.**

**Oh! I just watched the trailer for CBS's version of Sherlock Holmes called **_**Elementary**_**. **

**The fuck is that shit?**

**Sherlock looks like a jackass. The guy that plays him doesn't fit the role of Sherlock Holmes.**

**Watson's a girl. Not just any girl, an Asian girl, and I mean no racism by that.**

**The fuck is CBS trying to pull? Just because BBC shot them down to air BBC's Sherlock they decide to make their own? That's bullshit, the show is going to be shit. I HATE AMERICA. As an American I'm allowed to say that. I'm a huge fan of Sherlock Holmes, the BBC version and the RDJ version, but CBS is taking it too far, the fucking dipshits. Pissing me off.**

**Okay, now that my rant is over, let me know if you think it's gonna be a good show or not. In my opinion, it's not, because Sherlock doesn't look like Sherlock and Watson's a chick. But let me know your thoughts on the subject.**

**And if you do end up thinking that it's an amazing show, that's fine. I won't hold it against you, and I hope you will do the same. Though, I may pick on you about it, just for the fun of it. Never take half the shit I say seriously.**

**I just re-read what I wrote. Too much cursing? Maybe, I might wanna watch that.**

**Now, onward with the story!**

.

Reece sat her bags down onto her bed and finally, for the first time, took a quick look around her new room. It wasn't big, but it surely wasn't small. The room was a plain color of gray. It could work with anything.

There was a rather ordinary looking desk with a chair, a small television setting on the top of it. It must've been placed in here recently seeing that it wasn't plugged in, just sitting on the chair.

The carpet was the same color as the walls, gray. Reece guessed Tony thought that gray just might have been his favorite color. Or maybe that gray was a cool, neutral color that could be dismissed as not too bright nor too dark.

There was two doors off to the further side of the room. Reece guessed that it was the closet and hopefully a bathroom. Walking over to one of the doors, she confirmed that it was in fact a closet, rather small, but it was better than nothing. The other door, Reece also confirmed that it was a bathroom, just a bit bigger than her closet. But it was clean and it was hers so she wasn't about to complain. Last thing she wanted to do was share a bathroom with ten different people.

Reece walked over to her bags and started pulling out her clothes to put away. She didn't have much and what she did have wasn't anything fancy. She was a minimalist, so Reece didn't have or get any more than she needed.

Unconsciously, she girl let her thoughts drift to Loki. Reece wasn't sure what her feelings were for the God. Sure, he was handsome- very handsome- but that doesn't excuse the fact that he just barged into her house, into her life, and practically made her join SHIELD.

Though, he did act kind to her on some occasions. Like earlier in the Helicarrier when he brushed her hair behind her ear. It was a silly gesture, but it made her feel as if she were 15 again and sitting with her high school crush.

Reece wasn't all love-dovey about Loki, nor did she have a school girl crush on the God, but she did have some feeling for him at least. What those feelings were, she did not know. It was far too early for her to even tell what they are and if they'll even last.

Reece had always thought of Loki as a sort of inspirational figure. He had been through so much- more than she had, and still was able to stand and be strong about it. When Reece comes to contact with something about her past she mentally shuts down no matter how much she despises it, when Loki done the exact opposite. He let his painful past fuel him and make him into what he was, and who he is today.

Reading about Loki and his history, family background, past battles, and his personality brought a sort of content feeling to her knowing that there was literally someone out there that at least feels the same way she does. They both were ostracized, abused- in different ways, but still abused. They both knew what it was like living a life like a monster, always being looked upon as an abomination; a despicable being. Neither of them were loved by their parents. Though Thor does care for Loki, and so does his adoptive mother, and his adoptive father didn't show it, but he does love Loki as his own son. But, Loki couldn't see that- sadly enough- so he understands what it's like at least.

Reece never knew what it was like to actually be loved by someone. Sure her father showed compassion for her and gave her a few hugs here and there, but nothing that could actually be called love. It seems as if both of her parents were completely stuck with the idea of making her appear normal. But painting the outside wouldn't make the inside any prettier when it's looked at. Reece dealt with their neglect for years, and no amount of changing her appearance would change what she felt on the inside.

Reece never made any actual friends. Every time it seemed she finally made one, her mother would force her to stay away from the child, always told her that people were mean and didn't understand her skin condition. All of it was bullshit, yes. But being a child means you're oblivious to the world and what things really mean; sometimes Reece wishes she was still a child, living in that blind, ignorant bliss. But things don't work out that way, you have to grow up eventually, well, in Reece's case, she's practically frozen in time. So she's not going to experience growing old. Which is something she wants and cannot do.

Reece began to feel that oh-so memorable knot forming in her chest, soon enough she'll have a panic attack and probably alarm Stark's system. Then she'd have a lot of explaining to do seeing that everyone will question the girl as to why she's under so much stress.

Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, she let her thoughts, once again, drift back to Loki and away from her past. While biting her lip, she thought about his intoxicating aroma. She wasn't about to lie, Reece did enjoy Loki's presence, even though sometimes he was a complete pain the ass. In a way, Reece loved his attitude; the cocky, witty, 'I'm a God and I'm better than you' attitude, and, as strange as it sounds, she kind of wishes she and Loki were around each other more.

Reece knotted her face up at that last thought. But she wasn't about to deny her feelings, she did want Loki here, but it was probably so she could deduce what these 'feelings' she was having for the God are. She scoffed at her own attempt to actually lie to herself. No matter what she kept telling herself, she really did want Loki around.

Pulling out the last of her clothes and placing them in the closet, Reece slipped out of her tattered clothes and headed for her bathroom, completely set on taking a shower. It had been a long day and she was absolutely tired.

Before going completely into the bathroom, Reece twisted around and grabbed her other bag that held her non-cloth items in it, and pulled out her a bottle of shampoo, body wash, and a sponge.

She spun on the balls over her feet and snatched a pair of shorts and an overly sized t-shirt and a pair of undergarments.

Then, she quickly checked the bathroom for towels, which were underneath the sink, so she walked over to the bathtub.

After turning on the water for her shower, Reece walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection for a brief second. Bags were starting to form underneath her eyes and her lips were cracked. It felt as if she hadn't slept in days. _Today really took its toll on my ass_, she thought walking away from her awful reflection.

Stepping into the spray of the hot water, Reece felt her muscles unclench and loosen as the steaming liquid did its magic. She closed her eyes and sighed as the warmth enveloped her mind and body; breathing it in, and letting it slowly out. It basically felt as if the hot water was actually washing away her stress and discomfort. Reece gave off a small smile of satisfaction as her tense body started to relax, and even let out a small moan as her frame felt at peace.

Gathering some shampoo in her hands, Reece lathered the soap up and ran it through her hair, scrubbing, digging into her scalp with her nails, washing away all the dirt and grime. She then got a sudden notion to feel ice on her skin. No doubt because of Loki. She was really letting this God get into her head, literally, and fucking up all of her emotions.

Reece was now starting to crave the God's touch, and that thought practically made her stop her actions and freeze on the spot with wide eyes.

She _really _was letting him get to her. Maybe it was all a trick, but for what? That's the real question at the moment. Or maybe he was looking for something to dull his boredom while being forcefully kept here on Earth? She wasn't sure why Loki was playing the game he was playing, she sure as hell didn't want to be an unlucky pawn in his scheme. So, she thought it'd be best if she just stay away from him as much as possible, or at least until she figures out what he's getting at.

But he did indirectly call her attractive when her face was flushed with embarrassment. Then he actually took her bag from her and carried it into the tower until she demanded that he give it back, which he did after a short argument. Reece hated to admit that she did enjoy the comment about her flushing face more than she would have liked. She was the last person on Earth that would get a compliment on her appearance, much less from a God. But, she did like it, there was no doubting that.

After washing her body clean from the sweat and the dirt from the day's fight, Reece turned off the shower and rung her hair free from the water then stepped out.

The girl sighed and ran her hands through her wet, pale hair when she heard a knock against her bedroom door. She was about to step back into the hot, steaming water and pretend that she didn't hear whoever it was when there was another knock at her door. Ignoring her guest and pretending that she didn't hear them sounded like a grand idea, but there was yet another rap and it was louder than the first. So whoever was at her door must've been dead-set on knowing that she was there.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a towel, tossed and tucked it around her body, and stepped out into her room, shivering slightly from the air on her hot skin. Pushing a button on the side of the wall, the metal door slid open like something you would see on a science fiction movie. _Fucking Stark technology, _she thought.

Looking up she narrowed her red eyes at her visitor and said, "You're the last person I kind of want to see right now."

Loki smirked and pretended to look hurt. "Oh, that wounds me." He gave her a thorough look then added, "Your attire reads that you were not expecting guest this evening."

The God did a quick take over her body: her normally stark white hair was a slightly darker shade due to the fact that it was wet, and was wrinkled and un-brushed. The towel that hung around her, hiding herself from any prying eyes was loose as she tugged at the edge of the cloth and pulled it up. The girl held a fragrance that was a sweetening scent as it floated around the God standing in the doorway. He quickly snapped his thoughts away and gave Reece a smile.

He was mocking her and she knew it. But she didn't really feel like dealing with Loki's games at the moment, she was basically drained of physical and emotional energy.

"No shit." She said, glancing over at the digital clock that sat on her nightstand, Reece practically felt Loki's eyes travel across her body. Thus, in which, caused her body rippled into another shiver, but she knew that it wasn't from the cool air; she unconsciously pulled the towel closer against herself so it hung tighter around her body.

"It's late; almost midnight," She scolded Loki, then turned back around to a mocking pair of green eyes. "Why, in all of hell, would I even want to have company this late?"

The God clicked his tongue as his smirk deepened. "Correct me if I'm wrong, which I doubt that I am, you are the one who summoned me here to be in your presence."

Reece paled. So, he really was able to read people's thoughts. But she wasn't even anywhere near him, yet he heard her?

_Godfuckingdammit._

She bit her lip as her cheeks flushed once again while in Loki's company. So he heard every single thing she thought about him while she bathed. _Every word she thought._ That was enough to leave her embarrassed for the rest of her eternity.

The girl looked back up to the God and thought of a witty comeback, but found herself speechless. Loki, on the other hand, stood there with his hands behind his back and a smirk embedded on his lips. Reece then felt a small pang of anger build in her stomach.

"How dare you?" She spat and pressed the button to close the door to her bedroom, but Loki's hand shot out as he waved it in front of the motion detector on the side of the doorframe, preventing said things.

_Fucking motion detectors,_ she grumbled inside her mind.

"I'm not fit to be seen by company right now," She protested, but Loki, as always, ignored her and pushed past the girl into her bedroom.

"Then make yourself fit." He said, not really looking at her, but taking in her living quarters.

Upon hearing the door shut behind her, Reece turned on her heel and headed to the bathroom, ignoring Loki all the way.

Loki smirked at her reaction. He really did love how her face flushed when she was embarrassed. It gave her life to her pale features. Loki mentally scolded himself. He didn't find this human woman attractive, how could he, a God of Asgard? Midgard woman are no comparison to the woman of Asgard, so then why was he feeling this way toward her?

Sure, Reece caught Loki's attention, and now that she managed to do that, there was no getting rid of it. That may prove to me a good thing, or it may show to be a bad thing. But, nonetheless, the girl has it. She is an extraordinary being and she has amazing abilities, that Loki wouldn't openly admit it, but he accepted the thought to himself and that is all he needed.

The God started to think about her abilities, how unnatural for a Midgardian they are. Her power is something strange, incredible no doubting that. She has the ability to withstand and recover from any injury that comes in cross with her body. She doesn't age and her eyesight is that of a hawk's.

_Her and Barton would be great friends if they weren't at odd ends_, Loki thought with a smirk.

His thoughts unwillingly went directly to the image of Reece standing her in doorway in nothing but a towel, fresh out of the shower.

Of course she didn't realize the effect she had on the God. He was able to hid it for the most part, thankful that her heightened abilities didn't pick up on his uneven breathing and his quickened heart rate. Loki had seen many of woman dressed in little fabric to practically nothing, so a woman's anatomy is something he knows quite well and is familiar with when he sees it. But why did his body react to seeing the albino woman in nothing but a flimsy towel wrapped around her small frame?

The towel really didn't do any justice to her body, it made her look even more so petit, barely showing off what curves her body did possess. Her face was round and her eyes are large, making her physically look younger than she really is. She had a soft but firm voice when she spoke, her face barely held emotion, but Loki knew that behind the façade was an emotional girl waiting to scream.

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought the God out of his thoughts as he looked to the albino girl standing before him.

Her eyes didn't meet his, but he knew that he had her full attention as she walked over the plopped herself onto her bed. Her hair, that was still slightly darker shade of white, was brushed and pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck.

She had on a white t-shirt that was oversized as it hung off of her body like a drape; a pair of grey shorts were visible as they stuck out just below the hem of her shirt. Judging by her choice of clothing, Loki was sure that she wasn't expecting any company.

"Why are you here?" A soft voice spoke, bringing the God to look at the girl on the bed, just a few feet away from him.

He looked upon her and have her a madman's smile. "I thought we have already covered that subject, little one." Reece's face turned to a slight color of pink as she turned away. Loki quickly scanned her thoughts, trying to figure out what she's thinking.

This time, since their proximity was so close, she could feel him inside of her head. She stood up and glared at the God before her. "I told you to stay out of my head!" She spat, nearing the start of a tiff.

Loki chuckled and walked up to the girl and grabbed the side of her head, clinging to her hair. He applied pressure to his fingers, not enough to hurt her but enough to show that he wasn't toying with the girl either.

She looked taken a back, but stood her ground nonetheless and glared at the God in return.

"I am a God. You are a-"

"Mortal?" She said, finishing for him.

Loki scowled. "You may have been mortal once in your meek lifetime, but you are no longer of that lowly species, yet you are nothing compared to my kind."

Reece's face knotted up. "Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Her hands went up to hold onto Loki's wrist, applying a little bit of force, she tried to tug on his hold.

The God looked amused. "Do not try to remove myself from you once I have you in my grasp."

The girl didn't listen and dug her nails into his arm, but it was a futile move seeing that the God had his armor on.

Loki's lips twitched into a smirk as he brought his other hand to the other side of her face, just like his other hand. Reece looked shocked and attempted to push that emotion behind her as Loki began to move them backwards until her back was pressed fully against the wall.

She gasped when her back hit the cold surface and shot her eyes up to look at the God's before her.

His stare was intense; completely focused on her and her alone. As if the world around them didn't exist, as if a raged giant from another realm wasn't trying to destroy the Earth.

Her hand left his arm as she brought both of her hands up to push against his chest, trying to move him away. Reece looked down at her hands and saw that he wasn't going to budge no matter what she did.

She brought her eyes back up to Loki's face, who no longer held the expression of mockery, not one hint of amusement in his feral eyes. Reece felt overwhelmed as her mind began to race. Loki was incredibly close to her now, so close that she could feel his breath as it washed over her face.

Her own breath hitched as he leaned in, dangerously close to her face.

.

**Oh, send me all the hate that you can muster up for cutting it off here.**

**I planned on writing more, but I'm starting to get a huge ass headache, plus I need to call my little sister and ask how her first day of first grade went. She was very excited for today and wanted me to call her so she can tell me all about it.**

**Welp, please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Tibble.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone! I'm a big sister again! I'm very excited as I've already stated in my other story, but whatever. She was born on the 29****th**** and weighed in at 10lbs and is 20 inches long! She's such a chunky baby! Haha**

**Capin' G: Quite the lengthy review you left, but nonetheless, I couldn't help but support a shit-eating grin while reading it. People can be such morons. Haha. There's more witty remarks coming from Reece here soon. And thank you!**

**I'd also like to say a special thanks to the others that had been oh-so kind to give me their thoughts: Warrioroftheravens and Thais Yuuki!**

**Thank you guys for your awesome support! Reece isn't getting as much attention as **_**Close Your Eyes**_**, but it's probably still one of my favorites. I just have a lot o trouble writing it sometimes. But I pinky promise that I won't discontinue it! There might be a few times where I'll prolong it for a time being, but I won't stop the story unless necessary.**

* * *

Reece closed her eyes as she felt Loki press his forehead against hers. Taking in his cold skin and close proximity, she sighed at the surprisingly comfortable feeling.

In front of her, the albino girl could almost feel the God's thoughts and emotions, even though he wasn't trying to feel hers. Though that confused Reece for a moment; normally the pestering immortal would constantly try to sneak a peek inside of her mind.

She felt Loki tense up, as if he had a sudden realization or a thought that had struck him shocked. No sooner than she felt it, he had already began to loosen himself up when he sighed.

"What are you- why are you? Who-" He tried to say, but the right words just weren't coming to his Silver Tongue at the moment, leaving him almost speechless. Like a child caught doing something against his parents; trying to defend yourself, yet the words aren't fitting to the story.

Loki seemed to be struggling with his own thoughts and emotions, but it honestly was hard to concentrate with this dammed girl in front of him. Though, it was mostly both of their faults. Reece had- _unconsciously_- called him here, and he basically pulled her close to his own body, pinning her to the wall in her bedroom. So there was no one to blame but himself and Reece.

At first, Loki thought that it was the girl's uncanny ability that resembled that of an immortal's is what attracted him to the girl. But now, he was slowly starting to doubt his previous entitlement to his sudden location and motives, standing in front of her, having her pressed up against the wall.

He might have been many things; the Lie Smith, the Silver Tongue, the God of mischief, but Loki was no fool. Indeed he wasn't, and he knew it. He could sit around all day and deny his true feelings or just mull over how _human _he was beginning to become, much to his distaste. But he wasn't about to doubt that he did, indeed, have strong feelings and a strange attraction to this human female.

As he's stated before, she wasn't gorgeous, but she wasn't ugly by his standards. Though beauty may help, Loki just isn't a God that looks for appearance over intellect. Oh, no, he was not. Loki loved a woman who had more brain than brawn; all well-minded lady is what the God had mostly looked for when seeking a lover, if only for the night. There's nothing more that Loki despises is a mortal, or immortal, that had the intelligence of a Midgardian hound, or Asgardian mutt.

But Reece, oh dear Reece. She was something so much more different from anything on Asgard or Midgard, or any of the other realms for that example. She was something of unique that had defiantly captured the God's attention.

Never before had he met someone, of any gender or any race, that could possibly feel the very same emotions that he, himself, feels. Maybe that's why Loki is so attracted to the human girl? No, no. It must be something else.

Is he _smitten _with her?

Loki inwardly cringed at the thought, but he was no blind man when it came to his emotions. If he was, in fact, smitten with this woman, then so be it. He would not deny his body mentally, or physically, of something such as this, even if it was with a Midgardian human.

Though he still thought of human Midgardians as beneath him, he still held a tiny bit of respect for them. Their resolve and battle-ready attitude was something along the lines of respectable in Asgardian sense. And since Loki was from Asgard, despite his heritage, he did indeed still look at things while influenced by an Asgardian's traditional thinking.

It was his curse yet his greatest attribute.

Throughout his time that he served his sentence and atoned for his crimes, branding any punishment that was thrown his way, Loki had indeed had a few more morals set into his skull. And they had changed him to be a better man- _to be a better God_.

Even though he had changed, Loki was still frowned upon and looked with such hatred by a few fellow warriors. Not that he really minded, but it did irk him with the fact that no matter what he would end up doing, no matter how heroic his storyline was, Loki would never, could never reach up to their standards and be what they want him to be. And Loki was no one's puppet; he played by his own rules and ran his own game. Not one human, or God told Loki what to do.

That is an understatement. The only real God that had authority over the God of mischief, was king Odin, the All-Father himself. Even though Loki understood why, he still didn't like it.

A warm, yet soft small hand that placed itself upon his face had snapped the God out of his reverie.

Startled emerald eyes whipped to stair into light red ones.

Reece said nothing, she wasn't really sure of what she should say in at time like this. It's not everyday that you end up getting pinned to a wall by the God of mischief, then have the God himself getting lost in his own thoughts. It was all too strange, yet Reece felt content with the situation, even if she didn't realize it at the time.

"Loki," She squeaked, trying anything to grab his attention; hoping desperately that she held it. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

The God stared off into her eyes, staring of into her mind, not doing too much probing that she would notice, but just enough to see her thoughts.

She was confused. _Makes two of us then_, he snorted.

But she was more confused as to what to do, whilst Loki was confused with his own emotions. Something that he always keep close to his heart, never letting anyone near them enough to read them. He's kept himself a walking ice block for centuries, and this human girl is trying to break that stone and step past, into his true feelings. Loki wasn't sure if he liked it just yet.

Despite his argument with himself, Loki gave here a blank stare. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He scolded her. Not wanting her to think of him as weak, or emotional.

He watched as Reece's face fell slightly.

Had he said something wrong? Was that last comment a bit too harsh? Loki found himself on the boundaries of comforting this girl that made his heart swell, or just shoving her off and retreating to his own chambers where he was alone… like he'd been all his life.

Just then, Loki pushed away from Reece and paced across the room. He wasn't really in thought, he just wanted to get away from the said girl before he thought _too _much.

Apparently, thinking a lot lately has resulted in him questioning everything that he's mentally built for the past hundreds of years. Though, if Loki were being honest, he would tear down every single wall, break every mocking stone and let someone in. Just _one _person and no more than that.

_Maybe that person could be Reece_, Loki's subconscious thought. And he couldn't doubt that part of his mind; he learned early on in years that the subconscious holds all the truths about one's self; everything that that person desires, loathes, and breaths despite the conscious mind saying the exact opposite to that.

Still leaning against the wall where the God had left her, Reece's breathing had became hectic while her mind frenzied.

_What the hell was that?_

_Why did he just do that?_

_What's going on?_

The questions ran throughout the girl's mind as she tried to figure out just exactly why Loki had just acted that way. She was confused and at the same time she was intrigued.

Letting her hand fall upon her chest, Reece sighed, finally making the move to sit on the edge of her bed, all the while keeping her bright eyes locked onto the God of mischief's pacing form.

He was still walking about, moving to and fro in her bedroom. Reece stayed planted on her bed, where she would stay until he decided upon himself to leave her room. She didn't want to do nor say anything that might further anger the God, even if he had shown her compassion in its faintest of forms. She was still at odd ends with the Asgardian.

It was then when everything had ended up hitting her. Reece's stomach churned and did flips, causing her to double over slightly and cover her mouth with her hand. The stress and emotional wreckage from the day must have been finally taking its toll on the poor girl.

Despite working at a restaurant, she just wasn't used to all the stress and company around her.

In an instant, which felt like five heart beats for Reece, Loki was standing in front of her with an calm expression and a smirk tugging at his thin lips. But Reece saw it in his emerald depths that there was so much more going on in that crazed head of his, even if he appeared to be stable.

"Why do you cringe like so? Are you feeling a little ill?" He asked mockingly with his oh-so smooth, velvet voice. "Oh, I bet it's your poor nerves. They have take quite a lot today, wouldn't you agree?"

It just made Reece was to spill her bile even more so, but she refrained from it for the time being. Another wave of nausea and pushed over her body as she cringed once more and made a gargling noise, attempting to keep the acidic liquid down where it belongs.

Loki's smirk widened as he placed his cool fingers, once again along side her face, rubbing small circles as an attempt to comfort the ill girl before him.

Reece flinched at his touch and tried to pull away, but Loki held her in place.

"Oh, stop now." He cooed, shushing the girl whilst still rubbing her cheeks. "I only mean to help." Reece attempted to shoot him a glare, but alas! another wave of nausea hit her and she tightly shut her eyes. "I promise you, I mean no harm, _darling_."

She couldn't help but melt under Loki's touch, even if she didn't like much of human contact. Her body relaxed and she soon felt a warm, but strangely cool aura develop in her frame and settle her stomach that was about to erupt like Mt. Vesuvius.

Her face muscles smoothed out and her body began to finally fully relax, no longer feeling the need to purge as she sighed. She was almost certain that Loki had used some type of voodoo on her to make her body and nerves calm themselves down. Not that she was ungrateful, but it would've been nice if he warned her first.

"There now, is that better?" He said with a little less mockery in his tone than before. It actually caused Reece to open her eyes and look at the kneeling God before her.

She nodded her head and Loki removed his hands, but let them linger on her arms.

"Thank you," She whispered, still letting the aftereffects of Loki's magic course through her.

She wasn't really sure what to do next, being confused by Loki's kindness was enough to send her into a metaphorical sense of shock. Sure the God had done a few things that lingered on the edge of kindness, but he still was the God of mischief; he must having other intentions as to why he would help her, let alone show up at her house to warn her of the upcoming danger.

Reece respected him in a sense, but she would never let him push over her and control her. But, in all honesty, Loki had never, not once, tried to control her and use her for his own gain. At least, not yet.

The shuffling in front of the girl brought Reece's attention back to focusing on the God. He had stood up, keeping his emerald gaze upon her, looking as if he were to say something, but it never came.

She had wanted to speak to Loki, say something to him that would result in him talking back to her. She wasn't entirely sure of what was becoming of her, she had never really cared for someone other than herself for the past decade or so of her life. So why start back up with Loki? Besides the fact that he's an Asgardian God, what made him to special?

Sure Reece had come across people that she would have possible classified as a friend, but if she kept them as friends then they would have no doubt sooner or later figured out who she really was. And it didn't take a genus to know where and how that would end up. Last thing she needed was for more people to ostracize her, belittle her and make her feel like the monster she was. She didn't need anymore of that, so she mainly kept to herself.

Until Loki showed up.

Despite her nature to keep to herself, Reece had several thoughts about spilling everything to Loki without the fear of him judging her harshly. Well, she sort of did tell him her past, at least some of it, and it didn't really bother her that much. Granit she did learn to block out any unnecessary emotions that would compromise her current state of being. But sometimes her barricade didn't always hold together, and more than enough emotions would spill over and she would end up dwelling on them more than she'd like.

The feeling of loss made Reece snap out of her reverie once more as she watched Loki begin to move away from her.

She went to stand up to try and do anything for him to stay longer, but he turned around and held his hand out, stopping her in her tracks.

"It would be best if you retired for the night." He began, not really looking at her dead-on, but more in her direction. "Your body has had enough stress for the day; rest during the moon and replenish your health."

Reece was slightly taken aback by his comment about her getting her rest, but all-in-all, she was more than flattered. She couldn't help the butterflies that began to built in her stomach, nor the feeling of her chest swell at his concern for her.

She nodded in response as he reached her door, pressing the button to open the metal contraption.

Before Loki could completely walk out of her bedroom to leave, Reece spoke up.

"Goodnight, Loki." She said softly. Almost afraid that he would scorn her for her choice of words. Probably call her a fool for saying such a thing.

His back was to her, but Reece could tell that she caught his attention.

While turning slightly towards her, Loki gave a respond that was completely out of his character.

"_Goodnight, Reece_." He spoke with no malice or mockery in his tone, actually bringing another blush to creep upon the girl's face.

Reece smiled and went to respond, but Loki had already waltz out of her room as the door closed, leaving her to her privacy once more.

Loki paced down the hallway, turning at the correct corner and stopping on the right level. His thoughts were completely focused on the albino girl in the room that he had just left.

He wasn't sure how any type of Midgardian could capture his attention as she had; it was perplexing and exciting at the same time. No matter how many times Loki said it was because of her strange abilities, but Loki himself knew that would be a lie. He was, after all, the God of lies. No one could ever tell a lie, nor can they see through a lie better than him.

As soon as he saw a figure at the end of the hallway that lead to his room, Loki ceased all thinking and focused on the man standing ahead of him.

"How are you fairing here, Brother?" Thor asked, showing genuine concern for the younger Asgardian prince.

Loki closed the distance with a few strides and now stood at the most of two feet in front of his brother.

"To be honest, Thor, I seem to be handling it better than I thought I ever would." Was his simple reply. And an actual honest reply at that.

As stated before, throughout Loki's punishments he had finally been stripped of the atrocious thoughts that Thanos had implanted inside his mind. He no longer felt the need to stand above all others, though the feeling of being seen as Thor's equal was still there, that wasn't something the dark leader made Loki think, it was of his own free will.

Though many don't know of it, Thanos has abused and threatened Loki, and beat into his skull that he was indeed evil, and the only way to prove himself worthy of Asgard's throne was to conquer all of the nine realms. Thankfully, both Thor and Odin had saw that Loki was under manipulation, but that didn't stop the All-Father from punishing his son for his horrid actions of treason before he tried to rule over Midgard. Loki was indeed punished, far worse than anyone even realized. He was put through many of harsh trials, made to accomplish dangerous and difficult tasks without his magic or Silver Tongue.

One of the last punishments that the God had to go through before atoning for what he had done was to aid in the rebuilding of New York- much to Loki's distain. He had to swallow what little pride and dignity he had left and work with the people that he saw beneath him. Though, it had changed him. He then saw how Midgardians were actually no different than Asgardians, despite the fact that one race was mortal while the other was classified as Gods.

After Loki was to truly see through his mistakes, he was able to regain his sorcery and such. He even aided the Avengers and helped defeat Thanos and his many alliances, such as the Others. The God had came a long way to prove himself, and even though a lot of Midgardians and Asgardians didn't trust him, he still was able to regain the role of an Asgardian prince once again. He even attended Thor's coronation as his older brother was finally able to claim the throne of Asgard. Even though Loki would never speak it out loud, he now saw that his brother was mature enough to become a king, even if that meant that he would never be his equal.

Thor's smile managed to snap Loki from this thoughts and face his older brother with full attention.

"You have came so far, Loki." Thor began, smile still planted on his lips. "The people of SHIELD still may not trust you as I do, but I still have faith that you will prove yourself."

Loki snorted. "I don't wish to prove myself to them, brother." His arrogance was still there, despite how much he had changed.

Thor's smile faltered a bit, but he kept it nonetheless. He placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Thor knew that no matter what, Loki would still look at the humans as a lower species. Even though they might have been, Thor still saw them as equals.

The now titled King of Asgard knew that his brother had changed and became a better God. Throughout his harsh punishments and trials, it had caused Loki to become even more so quieter than he had been before, but the younger brother still opened up to his older brother when the time deemed right and Loki felt comfortable with it. Which, much to Thor's dislike, was very, very seldom.

Loki watched as a smirk grew on the golden God's lips. "So tell me about this snow white maiden that calls herself Reece."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know that in the comics, Loki was defeated by Thanos. And his body was destroyed by the overlord himself, or Thor. I can't remember.**

**But I wanted to write a story about how Loki redeems himself and starts out again as the prince that he was before all the chaos began. I always read about how Loki stays crazy and evil and never, not once, tries to correct his mistakes. **

**Now don't get me wrong, I love the demented side of Loki, I just wanted to do something a bit more different.**

**But nonetheless, please give me your thoughts about this chapter.**

**Tibbles.**


	9. Chapter 9

BOOM!

Reece bolted straight out of her bed and immediately reached for her pistol she kept hidden in her bedside table.

_What the fuck was that?_ she thought while pulling on a pair of shorts. She had been asleep when she heard a loud noise- most likely something exploding, so she only had on her baggy night shirt and underwear.

Approaching her door, she hit the button to open the metal contraption. As soon as it opened mid-way, the electricity went out. She cursed but was fortunate enough that the door opened just enough for her to slip through.

Once outside in the hallway, SHIELD agents were scattered to and fro, all of them with their weapons in hand.

She stopped one as they ran out in front of her.

"What the hell is going on?" She questioned the man. He turned around with a scowl on his face but it dropped just as quickly as he made it.

He stood up straighter as soon as he realized who he was talking to and said, "Ma'am, I'm not to sure myself, but I think we've just been hit."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course we've been hit! I want to know what's going-"

"Agent Reece!" She heard Maria Ross call her from her left.

She couldn't help her eye twitching when Maria called her an 'agent'. Reece worked for SHIELD, but calling her an agent just made it sound more official and she didn't like it too well.

The man from before still stood in front of her and Reece growled out, "Move!" He did as was ordered and continued doing what he was doing originally.

Reece turned to the Agent Ross as she tightened her grip on her gun unconsciously.

"Ross," She began, "what the fuck is going on here?"

"Surtr," She breathed out as if she didn't believe in what she was saying. "He's here."

* * *

Reece soon found herself running alongside a few agents towards the action that was caused by an angry Norse giant.

Activating her hyperawareness, Reece was able to detect the life forms of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers ahead.

Reece couldn't help but to smile as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. It's been so long since she's felt like this, since she's had a good fight. It wasn't like she got off on this kind of stuff, but she did enjoy the action that it brought.

Maria had informed her that both Loki and Thor were already in battle with the giant while Stark and Rogers fought off Surtr's hellhounds on the balcony of Stark Tower. Which was where she was heading right now. She was informed by Fury not to engage in battle with the giant in fear that he might spread the battle throughout the town. He told her let him fight the Asgardians, someone who he's familiar with at least. If things go from bad to worse, then the rest of the Avengers are to step in and give a hand.

Until the, she had to fight off some mindless beasts.

Reece was just a floor away from reaching the balcony when she heard a shrill howl followed by an awful screech fill the air. She stopped in her tracks and instantly felt fear from the sickening sound. She could feel the presence of the hellhounds ahead of her, there were at least thirty of them and they were brutes.

Just outside of Stark Tower is where the Asgardian princes were fighting Surtr. Reece felt her hair stand on ends as she felt this thing's aura. Let's just say that it made her body shake, and not just from the adrenaline rush she was having. Though, there was something off about the creature, but she couldn't place it. Right now wasn't the time to think about what's wrong with the beast.

_What the hell is this thing?_ she thought. _Are we dealing with a creature from Hell or a pissed off giant?_

It was like her body wouldn't respond. She wanted to move, to help the others, but her feet wouldn't move, like they were glued to the floor. Maybe this is what true fear is?

One of the male agents turned to her.

"Ma'am, we need to get going!" He shouted, just a few feet ahead of her.

Wide-eyed, Reece slowly shook her head, willing her feet to actually move and replied, "Let's get going then!"

What was with her? She has never acted like this before. Of course she's been in very dire situations before, but they never were enough to the point where she wanted to run away and hide. She had always been brave and straight forward. Now all she wanted to do was run.

She felt weak and she didn't care.

She wanted to run away, but she didn't give a damn.

Before she could do anything, Reece was faced with a huge dog-like creature standing in front of her, looking nothing but demonic.

It was like everything happened in slow-motion.

She stared into the creature's slanted, dark eyes as it's mouth hung open, growling at her. Its teeth bared as its rotten breath raked across her pale face. The thing's body was massive as it stood over her.

It was then that Reece finally realized that she couldn't feel the presence of the agents that were following her just a second ago. Looking over to her right, she saw them lying dead in a pool of their own blood.

She felt a scream rip through her throat before she could stop it, tears burning in the back of her eyes.

The creature lunged at her.

She didn't move.

It was like her body froze; she couldn't move. She was actually going to let this creature attack her. Even though she couldn't die, this thing still would leave mortal wounds on her that wouldn't heal for at least a month or two- leaving her useless as a SHIELD agent.

She shut her eyes tight and let a sob escape past her lips when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from the lunging beast.

Reece still refused to open her eyes, even when she heard a low groan come from the beast as it hit the ground with a thud, obviously dead.

She couldn't hear anything else but the sound of her uneven breathing and her heart beating inside of her ears.

She shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her?

Reece felt a pair of cold hands grab her face and jerk it upwards. Just with that touch, that simple touch, she already knew who it was, she didn't have to open her eyes or hear them talk. She knew she would be regretting what just happened later on after this was over. This guy wouldn't let her live it down.

"Reece," Loki called, he sounded more or less pissed off. "Look at me now! Open your eyes." He growled.

Slowly, she listened and stared up at emerald eyes. Those eyes that held so much pain now only held anger.

For her? Probably.

"What in all of Hel were you thinking just now?" He hissed.

Reece shook her head and pulled away from Loki's hold as she felt as if she would throw up any moment now. Raking her hands through her pale hair she let out a shaky breath

Loki grabbed her arm and began to lead her somewhere.

She jerked back against the God's hold and huffed. "Where the hell are you taking me? Let go!"

Loki didn't turn to look at her but she knew he had a scowl on his face. "You obviously can't handle a simple battle with some mindless, ogre beast." He hissed through his teeth.

"So what- you're just going to take me away somewhere and hide me away?" She yelled.

Even though she did like that idea, she wasn't about to let it show. Her pride was at stake here.

All of the sudden, Loki whipped around and was a mere inch from her face. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but thought better of it and just stared at her.

He noticed how badly she was shaken up by just a simple beast. Her body was shaking violently and he could smell the fear roll off of her. He didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. This wasn't the type of battle she was used to, so naturally, out of human nature, she was scared out of her wits.

The God thought he was fighting Surtr, but soon realized that it was just a body double- not the real beast. But it was damn near as powerful with the fight it held up. As soon as the beast was slain he heard an awful cry come from someone who sounded so familiar.

_Reece_

He was instantly running towards the girl, ignoring his brother, as soon as the cry left her lips. He couldn't explain it, but he just felt the adrenaline pump through his veins, he needed to get to her.

Loki couldn't tell you how badly he wanted to rip that creature apart when he saw it lung at her. And it set his anger off further when he realized she wasn't going to attack; just going to let the thing rip her apart.

He knew that she was nearly immortal, but he didn't want to sit around and test how far her immortality would go.

And when he saw her standing there, frozen, with that monster lunging at her… he just sort of flipped. He was angry at the beast for trying to attack her, but he was more angry with the fact that Reece just stood there and was going to _let_ it happen.

He knew that she could fight, and he knew that she was armed. Why she stood there without defending herself was unbeknownst to him. At first he thought that maybe she was trying to test her immortality as well, but the it clicked to him.

She was scared. Reece hadn't been in many life threatening situations before, and when she was it wasn't anything as brash as this. Facing a hellhound like that probably put her body in a state of shock and rendered her immobilized.

He drug her off to a safer part of the building, but that would be kind of hard due to the fact that there were hellhounds on every floor.

Reece once again stopped in her tracks and began to pull against the God. Loki was beginning to get annoyed at her actions to rebel against him. Why must she try to fight him? He was only trying to keep her safe. She was just being ignorant.

"Loki- Loki let me go!" She hissed as she grabbed his hand that held hers and pulled.

The said God growled and bared his teeth, not really feeling like dealing with her mood. "It'd be wise to keep quite right now, _darling_," He seethed, which made Reece stop her actions. "I am doing nothing but trying to keep you safe, and yet you still try to rebel against me as if I am like that beast."

She was a bit taken aback at his words, but listened nonetheless. She cast her eyes downward, unable to hold his intense gaze.

"At least tell me where you're taking me." She asked, her voice still shaken.

Loki softened, but didn't show her that. _She's scared out of her mind_, he thought. Nonetheless, his grip on her wrist tightened as he began to pull her along once more.

"Somewhere away from this damned tower." He said. "I need to get to my scepter." He added that last bit more to himself than to her as he swayed back and forth, leading them both down the hallways and corners.

She didn't have to ask where it was, she knew that his scepter was where he was fighting Surtr. Then her heart dropped.

That's where they were heading then.

Loki's eyebrow arched as he read her thoughts. "That was not the Surtr that we are looking for," He told her, hoping to calm her down or set her at ease. "It was just a replica of the beast."

Her head shot up at the news. _I knew his aura didn't feel right,_ she thought.

Well that peaked the God's interest.

"Elaborate." He deadpanned.

Reece huffed. "I really wish you didn't read my thoughts." She said.

"Then do not voice your thoughts so loudly."

She blushed and tried to pull away once more, but Loki's grip was firm. Each time she pulled, he yanked back, showing her that he was in control.

It didn't take long for them to reach the area where Loki and Thor fought the beast. Reece was in complete awe.

The entire area was completely destroyed. Piece of everything was lying everywhere. Agents ran to and fro, while Thor stood in the middle of the rubble accessing the damage. The entire place was just so wrecked.

A loud roar could be heard through the empty mess of rubble, echoing against the walls.

Reece flinched when she heard such a noise, remembering that the entire tower was still swarming with the savage hellhounds.

Loki noticed her discomfort but chose to ignore it for the time being and quickly located what he had came for. Reece followed quietly behind him, trying her best to keep her shaken body steady as she walked over massive chunks of debris.

She just couldn't believe that this place was utterly in ruins because of some replicated giant. It would take months for this place to be fully repaired and functioning properly, even for Tony Stark.

Reece could see Thor standing amongst the rubble, talking to agents as they came. He looked pretty beat up, cuts and bruises littered his entire body. His cape and armor was scratched and scathed. His right arm looked to be bleeding rather badly from the looks of it. But Reece knew that he was a God and would heal much faster than the average human being.

Thor's deep blue eyes meet with Reece's pinkish ones and he gave her a faint smile. She couldn't help but to return it with a slight tug at the corner of her lips, giving him a small smirk. Then, just like that, he returned to his task.

Noticing Thor and his condition, Reece looked over at Loki who had just finally located his scepter and to try and see what kind of condition he was in.

His emerald green cape was torn to bits and stained with blood. His boots were scuffed and there was a tear in his pants with a little bit of dried blood contrasting against the paleness of his skin. With his back turned to her, she couldn't really tell how bad his front looked, but judging by Thor's state, he probably wasn't much worse.

Loki quickly turned around, scepter in hand, and grabbed Reece's arm and pulled her, rather roughly, toward him as a faint glow admitted all around them. She realized that he was teleporting them elsewhere, away from this madness.

Right before they disappeared away from Stark Tower, a loud boom was heard, then followed with the entire place rattling. It spooked Reece causing her the yelp and lean in towards the God who held her.

In all honesty, Reece thought that teleporting would've been easy, oh how she was wrong. As soon as her feet touched the ground again her head spun as a wave of nausea swept over her.

She immediately hunched over and grabbed her stomach, whimpering slightly from the pain shooting through her abdomen, pulling herself into a fetal position.

Reece felt cold hands on the sides of her face, forcing her to break away from her cocoon she made for herself.

"Just breath and it will pass," Loki soothed her, rubbing circles on her temples like he did the night before.

Reece's eyebrows unknotted themselves and she breathed a sigh of relief as Loki's voodoo settled her stomach. She relaxed underneath the God's touch as it calmed her down. It was like a wave of a cold, yet comforting, light passed through her body, kneading at the tenseness of her muscles and mental stability; calming her down mentally and physically.

No matter how much she would try to deny it, she loved the feeling of Loki's cold skin upon her own.

The God sighed and pulled back, standing up. Reece let out a low groan, not wanting his touch to leave.

Loki smirked at the girl, knowing full well what kind of affect he had on her. He loved how he could easily change her emotions.

Reece let her eyes flutter open as she activated her hyperawareness, now fully realizing that she was in an unknown area.

She let her breathing slow down as she felt for any type of aura, listened for a heartbeat other than hers or Loki's, and tried to look around her to see if there was anyone else near them.

The only thing she got from her search was complete silence and an eye-full of an empty room. Literally, the room was completely empty and showed no sign of inhabitance. Where had Loki taken her?

"We are in an abandoned house outside of the city called New York." Loki answered her thoughts.

Reece snapped her head up towards the God and said, "Why did you take me away from there?" She growled. "I wasn't useless!"

Loki bristled. "Do not speak to me like that." He hissed. "Did you honestly think that you were capable of battle in the state that you were in? You stupid, little girl must you be so dense?"

Reece was taken aback. She stood up and got dangerously close to Loki, standing up on the tips of her toes, trying to look menacing. But to the God of mischief, she was nothing compared to what he's seen in his many years of living.

"I was shocked momentarily, I was _not_ useless!" She spat through her teeth again, attempting to make a point with the God.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You say that, but why was I the one that saved you from that savage beast that nearly attacked you? Surely you could have handled that yourself?" He mocked her.

Reece wanted to make some witty remark, but she knew that what Loki was saying was true. She did freeze up, and if it wasn't for him she would have been mortally wounded right now. And she did want to run away from that place, she couldn't handle what was going on. Loki took her away from that, he helped her.

She shouldn't be arguing with him, nor making him angry. She should be thanking him for what he had done for her.

Reece sighed and backed away with her gaze on Loki's chest plate. She stared a the green and gold metal armor that was scuffed to hell and back. She looked up and noticed that his lips was bruised and bleeding. He had a cut above his left eye, that probably was a gash at first, but was healing due to the fact that he's a God. His face was riddled with bruises and she felt her heart sink.

Reaching forward, Reece cupped Loki's torn face with her shaking hand and brushed her thumb alongside his face, right were a dark bruise was beginning to form on his pale skin. At first, Loki wanted to flinch away but remembered whose touch it was, and let the warmth from her tiny hand comfort him.

Loki audibly sighed, much to his distain, but let the girl continue with holding his bruised face.

"I am sorry," She spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "I shouldn't be so ungrateful. You saved me back there, and even took me away from that madness. I shouldn't have treated you like that, I'm sorry."

Loki grunted, but let a small smile touch his lips. Reece, unlike Loki, flashed him a wide smile, showing off her white teeth.

It was a genuine smile. Nothing about it was fake, and it never looked lovelier on her now than it ever did, even if it was a sad smile.

The God couldn't help himself but to think that the girl looked so much better, her face much more brighter when she smiled.

Loki leaned in towards her, slowly moving her hand away from his face. He let her hand drop to her side as he studied her pale, but flushed features. Her bottom lip trembled, probably from the shock, or maybe it was something else.

He watched to see if there was any form of discomfort on her face before closing the distance between the two as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

At first, Reece was shell-shocked and didn't know how to react, but soon found herself melting in Loki's touch as his lips moved against hers. She finally responded, moving her arms around his back, pulling him in closer.

Everything about the fight with the hellhounds and the replica of Surtr was forgotten.

It was just Loki and Reece.

Reece took a bold move and ran her tongue along the bottom of the God's lip and slipped the muscle past the barrier, breaking into Loki's mouth.

Loki smirked into the kiss and gave a soft grunt, showing he approved, but fought, and won, her tongue for dominance.

Finally, the two pulled away and Reece blushed harder than she had for a very long time. Loki kept his hands around her, but moved them to her shoulders.

He grabbed her chin with his hand, forcing her to look up at him and smirked. "Such a colorless face, flushed with life with the simple touch of the lips." He whispered.

Reece scoffed and pulled away. "Don't get cocky, you prick." She muttered.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Such a nasty tongue you have, but it tastes so sweet. Tell me where the contradiction in that sentence lies?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "Don't ask me things like that."

He cocked his head to the side. "And why should I not?"

"Because, I just said so." She answered, taking in the dull room as she did so. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because it was the closest area that I could find that was far away from Stark's Tower, and from any Midgardians."

Reece was about to speak, but Loki cut her off.

"I have to go, as much as I hate to say it." He sighed. "I am bound by my duty and by punishment, to help the Avengers at no cost."

She nodded her head and bit her lip again. "I understand."

Loki looked at her briefly before gripping his scepter. "I would ask that you stay here, but I doubt that you will heed my words."

Reece shook her head. "Take me back there, I'm find now."

He held his hand up and narrowed his eyes. "I've made my decision, you are to stay here until the mess at Stark's is taken care of."

She pursed her lips and looked away, hating how she was being treated like a child. But she knew that Loki wouldn't take her back no matter how much she argued.

She nodded her head at the God and went to turn away, but his hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder.

"This area is devoid of human life, but I pray that you don't venture out too far."

Reece nodded again. "As long as you don't keep me here all night, I think I can stick to that rule."

"I will return once everything is sorted out."

Reece turned on her heel and smirked. "Yes, yes, I know. Now go before I beg you to take me with you."

Loki smirked a mad man's smirk as his scepter began to glow, signaling that he was about to leave.

"Oh, how I'd love to take you, begging that is."

With that he disappeared, leaving with those words as they sank in Reece's head. As soon as that was done, Reece's face flushed madly as she spat out a few curses towards the God, hoping that he could somehow hear them.

Running her hands down her face, she decided to venture around the house, or whatever this place was.

But no matter what she'd do, her thoughts kept drifting back to Loki and their kiss. She brought her fingers up and lightly touched her lips where Loki's had been not only minutes ago. She unconsciously licked her now dry lips as she felt a light tugging in her chest.

Had she really fallen for the God of mischief?


End file.
